Somewhere in between
by Katchu
Summary: In an alternate universe Jack and Sam are married. Find out what happens when their teenage daughter winds up at the SGC. Chapter 28 up
1. Default Chapter

Title: Somewhere in Between

Author: Katchu

Rating: G

Author's Note: For those of you who may have read 'the twilight zone' this will seem very familiar. No you are not stuck in a time loop. I had to make changes to that story's plot line. Personally I like the other one better *JezRoll butts into note "Me too!!"*, but here it is. If you happened to have read that one I am curious as to which one you liked better. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!

Prologue

Katie O'Neill sat in Storage Room 2, balling her eyes out. Just minutes before she had been told by her best friend, Elliott, that her parents, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Samantha Carter were dead. She didn't know what to do. Yes, she did. Katie would go talk to Jonas. She got up, wiped the tears from her eyes and headed for the infirmary.

Katie found him in a bed in the corner, clutching his bleeding right arm.

-Jonas...what happened?

He looked up at her and sighed.

-Jack, Sam, Teal'c and I were pinned down in a rocky region by a large group of Jaffa. Sam was trying to adjust the polarity on some alien weapon. Elliott and Grogan were covering the gate. They were being overrun and couldn't hold it any longer. Jack told Teal'c to take me (at that point I was drifting in and out of consciousness) back to the gate and leave. Teal'c refused. But then Jack looked at him, with that look, you know the one I mean, and he said "Teal'c, I know you want to stay, but you can't make that decision for Jonas. You have to take him home. And I...I have to stay." With that Teal'c picked me up and somehow managed to get us both to the gate alive. Just as we were about to go through we heard an explosion and knew Sam had fixed the weapon.

At that point Jonas looked up at Katie. She saw tears streaming down his face.

-Jack knew that if I had been conscious I would have wanted to stay. But I wasn't, so he took the decision out of my hands and saved me and Teal'c. I will always admire him for that. How he had the courage to watch us go, knowing he and Sam weren't going to make it...I'll never know. Jack could have come too. He could have left Sam behind and she wouldn't have said a word of complaint. He didn't have to stay...but yet, he did. Jack wasn't going to leave a member of his team behind to die alone...especially not Sam.

By this point Katie was crying again.

- I wish...I wish I had been there and not stuck here because of the Chicken Pox.

-But then you would have died too.

-Exactly.

Jonas nodded his understanding and left her alone in her grief.

Now, 2 days alter the funeral was over and Katie was as lost as could be. She didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to go on without them??? Then a thought hit her. She didn't have to. Sam and Katie had been working on a device that would allow someone to travel to an alternate universe. It wasn't yet complete and there were still some bugs to be worked out but with a little work Katie could finish it. She headed to the lab.

3 hours later she had finished. Katie packed her backpack with things she couldn't bear to leave behind. As she packed Katie struggled with the doubts in her mind. Did she really want to leave??? And what if she ran into an alternate version of herself? What would she do then??? Katie sighed and brushed the doubts from her thoughts. No matter what, she had to do this. She didn't have a choice. Staying here was not an option. With that, she took a deep breath and pressed the button.

Chapter 1

Jack O'Neill was confused. He was used to it by now but it still frustrated him. He sighed.

-In English, please.

-On our recent mission to P3X824 the reason the UAV wasn't working was because the batteries were low.

-Oh. Now why didn't you just say that in the first place?

Major Samantha Carter didn't dignify the question with a response. You would think that after working with the man all these years she would get used to it. But his inability to understand anything she said still amazed her. The man was either gifted or demented; there were days she could say either. Today she was leaning toward demented. She sighed quietly. He was so cute when he was demented! Carter made a mental note to try and, as O'Neill put it, "speak English" more. Maybe is she stopped confusing him he wouldn't be demented and she could finally stop thinking of how cute he was.

-Jonas, how it the translation of those ruins going?

General Hammond always felt the need to disturb the awkward silence that resulted whenever Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter had one of their "exchanges". This one was relatively minor but it still bothered him. He could always count on Jonas to ease the tension in the room.

-It's coming a lot slower than I expected. Even after having memorized all Dr. Jackson's notes on ancient Goa'uld dialects, I still feel inadequate when it comes to translating, especially since Teal'c is gone. I sure wish Dr. Jackson were here right now.

-Don't we all.

Jack found himself speaking without even realizing it. He mentally kicked himself. He really had to start watching what he said, especially around his team. Maybe if he..."wait a second" he thought, mentally interrupting himself, "I've always been one to say what's on my mind no matter what. Way, all of a sudden do I want to change that?" "Because people can't handle the truth," the other part of him said. "Now don't you go giving me..." Wait a second, he was arguing with himself! He needed to see Dr. Fraser or maybe just take a vacation. A vacation. Hah! Like that was ever going to happen!

-No offense, Jonas. I think you're swell. I can't imagine SG-1 without you, but I still can't get used to an SG-1 without Daniel.

-None taken, sir.

Jonas Quinn sighed. He had been with SG-1 for almost two years but he still didn't feel like he truly belonged. There were constant reminders of the fact that he wasn't an original member of SG-1 and that he wouldn't be here except for the fact that Daniel was gone. Still, it was things like what Colonel O'Neill just said that made him glad to be a part of this team.

-All right. That's enough for now. Everyone is dismissed.

General Hammond was eager to leave and go visit his granddaughters. He didn't get to see them that much and relished every opportunity. They were so young and full of life. He sighed. SG-1 and his granddaughters were the only things that kept him young.

Jack and Jonas got up and started chatting as they left the room. Although neither of them would admit it, they had grown attached to each other and a strong father-son relationship blossomed.

-Hey Jonas, do you want to come over to my place tonight and watch the Canucks vs. Wild hockey game?

-That's tonight?!

-Yup.

-Well sure!! That'd be gr...wait a second. Am I even allowed to leave the base?

-Yup. I asked Hammond. He gave the OK.

-Really?

-Yeah. In fact he said you could go anywhere you want to in town, except for O'Malley's.

-O'Malley's? Oh, the steak incident.

-Yeah. We've kinda been banned from going there. I'm not really sure why. I mean, I sent flowers. It's a shame too. They have great steaks.

-I get to leave the base! It's only the 7th time in the last two years I've gotten to go someplace on earth.

-7th? What were the others?

-Well, there was when we went out to the air force base to see the X-302. Then we went to Nevada to give that reporter the tour of the X-303. Then there was the time we went to Steveston, Oregon.

-Oh. That musta been when I had that snake in my head.

-Yeah.

-And to think you came that close to having a snake of your own. I'm sorry I missed it. I bet it was fun.

-Yeah, actually it was...hey!!!

Jonas laughed when he realized what Jack had said. The rest of the team still teased him about his early days as a member of SG-1. Every time they would do something he had never done, he'd get this big smile on his face. He's be smiling, somebody would ask him why and he'd say "first time on a..." fill in the blank. He still remembered his first time in a death glider, on a Goa'uld mother ship, hockey game, leaving the State (Oregon, he videotaped it), being captured by the Goa'uld (that's when the teasing started).

-I was just kidding. You ready to go?

-Yeah.

They started walking toward the lift.

Katie opened her eyes and looked around. Her surroundings were vaguely familiar. Then she realized where she was. It was one of the corridors at the SGC. There were 3 possibilities as to what just happened: A-she had successfully reached an alternate universe, B-she had somehow gone back in time in her own universe, or C-none of the above. She started walking down the corridor to the lift. Boy her head hurt. And her vision was blurry. And come to think of it, for some reason her left arm was shaking uncontrollably. Apparently there had been some sort of side affect. Not a good sign.

Katie got in the lift and randomly picked a number. The lift arrived at the designated floor and stopped. Her arm was throbbing with pain now. Katie bit her lip and felt the blood seeping into her mouth. She needed to find the infirmary. In a daze she walked around the corner.

Just as Jack and Jonas were about to get on the lift Jonas stopped suddenly and snapped his fingers.

-You know, I really should grab the file with the writings of the ruins, in case I suddenly figure out what I'm missing.

-Yeah, I'm sure the hockey game is going to inspire you.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.

-Come on Jonas, part of the fun of leaving the base is leaving your work behind.

-Sir, I really think I ought to get it. Just in case.

-All right. Let's go get it and get on our way before you remember something else you need to do.

They walked back down the corridor, retracing their steps, till they got to Jonas' quarters. He ducked inside, grabbed the file and they started walking again. They turned the corner and almost ran into a young lady. Jonas made a quick assessment of her. She was about 6 feet tall, wearing standard SGC attire, green army pants, black T-shirt. But she was wearing her hat and had a backpack on like she was going on a mission. Her lip was bleeding and she was clutching her right arm, obviously in pain. Jonas judged her to be in her late teens, early twenties.

-Are you all right?

Jack addressed the question to the young lady, thinking that there was something hauntingly familiar about her eyes. She gave a startled gasp.

-Dad? Jonas?

Her voice quavered, full of emotion. For a moment she forgot her pain as she contemplated the fact that her father stood before her, just as she had seen him only weeks before. Then the pain came searing back as she saw the look on his face. It was not one of recognition, but one of confusion, alarm and horror. Finally the pain became unbearable and she felt herself losing consciousness and falling to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Somewhere in Between

Author: Katchu

Author's note: This story is going to be very long, hence the chapters are long. Sorry it took me so long to post.

Chapter 2

Katie woke up and found herself lying in a bed. She tried to sit up but the pain was still too great. She looked down and realized that she had a sling on her right arm. A woman rushed over to her side. It took her a moment to realize it was Dr. Fraser.

-Easy now. Don't try to move yet.

Katie looked around and saw that she was in the infirmary. She tried to speak but her throat was dry and her voice cracked. Jonas handed her a glass of water. She took it and gulped it down. Looking around the room she saw her dad in a far corner, as if he was trying to hide, afraid to get too close to her. She took a deep breath and finally spoke.

-I'm thinkin' C.

Her dad suddenly bolted out of the corner, then slowed as he approached her bed. It was as if her words drew him out and broke whatever spell he was under. For a moment his eyes filled with tears. There was unguarded emotion in them, joy. Then, as if it had never happened, the tears were replaced by that cold, calculating, confusing stare.

-Who are you?

His voice was intense, demanding. She fought back tears.

-Dad, it's me, Katie.

But apparently the name meant nothing to him. He slowly backed towards the corner and turned into Jonas.

-I'm thinkin we're not gonna make it home in time for the big game.

Jonas smiled. Only Jack...

-I think you're right.

-You wouldn't by any chance mean the Canuks vs. Wild hockey game would you?

Jack and Jonas both gasped and turned to stare at Katie. Jack was so shocked he couldn't speak, so Jonas did.

-How did you know that?

-It was only the biggest game of the last century. I'd hate to have you miss it on account of me. 

-You didn't answer my question.

-I know because I've already seen it, and I'm tellin' you it's a great game.

-How is that possible?

-Well you see it's really quite simple. Dad and Tex are good friends with one of the players and he got us tickets.

-Who's Tex?

Jack breathed a sigh of relief when General Hammond finally arrived. This girl, she was really freaking him out. 

Katie's eyes widened when she saw who had asked the question.

-You are.

-I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. My name is General George Hammond.

She gave a little laugh.

-I know that. Tex is my nickname for you. 

-What are you talking about?

She gulped, her eyes growing wide.

-You don't know me...none of you do. But I....but this is...

-The infirmary at the SGC in Cheyenne Mountain, and I'd like to know how you got here.

-That makes two of us.

-Three actually.

General Hammond and Katie both turned to glare at Jack.

-I just wanted to clarify.

Jonas had been staring at Katie ever since she arrived. She looked so familiar, but he just couldn't place her.

-You know, she looks really familiar. Maybe we should talk to Major Carter.

Jack cringed. Was it possible that Jonas had figured out what Jack had already guessed? Oh, he felt a headache coming on!

General Hammond and Katie looked at Jonas questioningly.

-Major Carter can always figure this sort of thing out.

-Well, unfortunately Major Carter has left already to visit her brother, so we'll just have to figure this out on our own.

Jack breathed a humongous sigh of relief.

-Is there a problem, Colonel?

-No sir, no problem. You know what I think. I'm gonna go down and grab something to eat. Anybody want anything? Jonas, uh Katie?

-I'll take a banana.

-Me too.

-Um, OK. Two bananas coming up. Anything else?

-I could use a beer.

Jack's eyes widened as he stared at Katie.

-Um, or not.

-How old are you? You know what, I don't wanna know. I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say that. How 'bout some coffee instead?

-I guess that'll have to do.

-Um, yeah.

Jack walked out the door and down the hallway, shaking his head at the young girl who had mysteriously appeared, and he had a feeling, was going to stick around.

Jonas decided that it was time he introduced himself to Katie. He smiled at her.

-Hi, my name's Jonas Quinn.

He offered his hand.

-Katie O'Neill.

She grasped his hand strongly, but was looking at him queerly. Once more he couldn't help but think that she looked familiar. Something in the eyes, in the handshake. He looked at her with an inquisitive, puzzling smile that suggested both irritation and eagerness at the same time. Irritation because there was something he didn't know, and eagerness to learn what it was.

-What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?

- You're Jonas Quinn... and he's General Hammond ...and this is SGC...and you're all so ...young.

-Young?

She nodded.

-Yah. If I had to guess I'd say about ten years younger.

-What?

-It's just a guess though.

He got this perplexed look on his face and she realized that he wasn't much different than she remembered.

-So... where's Karis?

-What?! Karis?! You mean my sister?!

-Um, I'll take that to mean that she's not here?

-I haven't seen Karis in over a year.

-Hmm. This is freakishly, insanely weird.

-I know exactly how you feel.

Jonas and Katie turned to stare at Jack, who came walking back into the room chomping noisily on an apple.

-Here are your bananas, and your coffee.

He handed it to her with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

-Thanks.

-Anytime.

Dr. Fraser had left the room to run a few tests. When she finished she came back in, not eager to share what she had learned.

-General, Colonel, I think you should take a look at this.

She led them to a computer at the far end of the room.

-I don't know why but I decided to do a DNA analysis.

-And?

-And the results are quite startling.

Jack stopped eating his apple. It had suddenly ceased to taste good. He didn't have to look at the computer to know what it said. He hoped that General Hammond would get it too and not need an explanation.

-I'm afraid I don't understand Doctor.

Jack groaned. His luck was getting worse and worse.

-I don't either. I don't know how it's possible, but Katie's DNA matches that of Colonel O'Neill and...

-Don't say it.

Jack cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

-Excuse me?

-Don't say what I know you're gonna say.

Dr. Fraser glared at him, upset that he had interrupted. She was about to say it anyway when General Hammond interrupted her.

-It's all right Doctor, you don't need to say it. I think I understand now. It's about time we figured out what's going on.

With that the General stormed over to Katie with the look of a man who is to be reckoned with.

-Young lady, I want some answers and I want them now.

-You mean like how I got here and why my DNA matches Jack's?

-That seems like a good place to start.

General Hammond and Katie once more turned to glare at Jack.

-Sorry, don't mind me. I'm not here. I'm invisible.

Katie shook her head and smiled. She knew there was no possible way he could stay out of this conversation.

-Well, as to how I got here, my guess would be that my "transporter", for lack of a better word, actually worked. I wasn't sure if it would or not. Wow, come to think of it, that's gotta be a major breakthrough in scientific technology. Mom would be proud. Of course, I can't actually prove any of it. But I suppose the great theories never can be. Although, it's really not a theory, it's a fact. I just can't prove it. Although, I suppose there's always a possibility that given the...

-Whoa, hold on a second! Transporter? What the heck are you talking about? Are you even speaking English? You sound just like Carter!

She laughed lightly.

-What happened to invisible?

Jack glared at her, and she started to say something else when it dawned on her what Jack had just said. Tears started streaming down her face that she had no control of. She had promised herself that she would be strong. Well, that was just another promise broken.

-What's the matter? What'd I say?

Something broke in Jack when he was Katie crying. For the second time that day he found himself mentally kicking himself. "Good job Jack. You made her cry." In that moment he decided that he would make sure that she never cried again, or at the very least that they would be tears of joy.

-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry. It's just...

Jack knelt by the bed and grasped her hand.

-Dad always said that I sounded exactly like Mom. I didn't think so. Mom's a lot smarter than I'll ever be. I couldn't have built the transporter without her. I don't know how I ever 

finished it. I guess I was desperate and determined...

-Your mom died?

-Yeah, Dad too. That's why I had to finish the transporter. I couldn't live without them, so I came here.

-I'm still confused as to what the transporter actually is.

She smiled. It was a smile filled with hurt, sadness and bittersweet memories.

-Dad never did either. I don't know exactly how to explain it. It's a... a portal across time and space, that allows you to travel into alternate universes.

Jack's eyes widened.

-Uh, General, something tells me you need to call Carter and get her back here ASAP. 

As much as I hate to admit it, I think we're gonna need her "technical expertise" to figure out what the heck is going on.

-I was starting to think that myself.

General Hammond left to call Major Carter. He had hoped that everyone's weekend would not have to be ruined. Oh well.

Katie looked at Jack in exasperation.

-I know Katie. I was hoping she wouldn't have to be here until we figured everything out, but we need her to figure everything out. Hopefully she'll be so involved with trying to figure out how you got here, she won't have time to realize who you are. Yet. We'll have to tell her eventually.

Katie bit her lip and nodded glumly.

-So you're from an alternate universe?

-Yah.

-And..uh, in this alternate universe I was your dad?

-Yup.

-Wow. That's...wow.

-If you're in shock, think about how I feel. I just lost my mom and dad and now...here you are. When I first got here I didn't know if I was dreaming or if it was real.

Jack nodded.

-I've had that feeling many a time. It's like...you're somewhere in between.

Katie smiled.

-I love that song.

Jack looked at her queerly.

-What song?

-'Somewhere in Between' by Lifehouse. Come to think of it, that song is perfect for this situation.

She began to sing softly.

-'I'm somewhere in between what is real and just dream. Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah.'

Jack smiled. She definitely didn't get her musical talents from him.

Suddenly Katie stopped singing.

-What was the last mission you guys went on?

-Well, we went to this planet...

-Which one?

-How am I supposed to remember, the numbers are all the same. P3X...something, something, something. I can't keep them straight.

Jonas had been talking to Dr. Fraser, finding out what the tests had shown. Boy, this day was getting weirder and weirder. At least that explained why Katie looked familiar. And why Jack was acting so funny. He walked over to the bed, pulled up a chair, and sat down.

-P3X824.

Katie smiled at him.

-Oh, the low batteries on the UAV.

Jonas nodded, obviously impressed.

-You said that Mo...that Carter was visiting her brother in San Diego. Where's Teal'c?

-He's on Chulak with Ryac and Bratac.

-Hmm. What's the date.

-May 14.

-May 14? Quick, what time do you have?

-It's 11 hundred.

She gasped and leaped out of the bed. 

-Come on we've got to hurry!

Dr. Fraser rushed over to her side.

-Not so fast, you're not going anywhere. You dislocated your shoulder and I need to reset 

it. Now sit down. The sooner I do it, the sooner you can go wherever it is you want to go.

Katie looked to Jack for help.

-I've learned not to mess with the doc, and I'd advise you not to either.

-Fine. But please doc, hurry.

-I'll do my best.

As Dr. Fraser got to work Jack turned to Katie.

-So, where are you in such a rush to go?

-The gate room Jacob will be here soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack stared at Katie in disbelief.

-Jacob? You can't really know he's coming. He doesn't schedule his visits. He just drops in unexpectedly. Can you?

As they approached the gateroom they heard the familiar shifting of the chevrons that indicated someone was coming through gate. A minute later Jacob stepped out on to the ramp.

-Jack! Jonas! How's it going?

Jack inwardly groaned. Jacob had a knack of showing up when Jack least wanted him to.

-This isn't a good time, Jacob.

-It's as good a time as you're gonna get for a while.

Jacob, Jack and Jonas all turned to stare at Katie.

-The next person who comes through the gate is going to desperately need your help.

-I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met.

-Katie O'Neill.

-Jacob Carter.

As they shook hands Jacob was staring at her. Jack broke the silence.

-So what brings you here, Jacob?

-I just thought I'd drop by for a little visit. Where's Sam?

-She's not here right now.

-But she'll be here within the hour.

Jacob smiled as his old friend entered the room.

-It's good to see you George.

-Good to see you too, Jacob.

-So, where's Sam?

-She was visiting your son, when something came up that we needed her here for.

Jacob turned to Katie.

-Let me guess. You're the something that came up.

Katie tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders.

Jacob's eyes widened in shock.

-Uh...Jack, could we talk?

-Sure.

Jack started to walk into the hallway. Jacob came up behind him and practically dragged him out of the room.

-Gosh Jacob. That hurt. Did you have to be so rough? I said we could talk.

Jacob just glared at Jack.

-Jack, back there...Katie did your shrug thing.

-My shrug thing?

-Yeah.

Jacob attempted to imitate it. Jack averted his gaze, refusing to look Jacob in the eye.

-Oh, that.

-And did she say her last name was O'Neill?

-It's possible.

-Jack, is there something you wanna tell me?

-No, not really.

-Jack.

Jack sighed reluctantly.

-What do you wanna know?

-Who is she and why can she do your shrug thing?

-Um, that's kinda hard to explain.

-Try.

-Well, she's kinda, sorta, not really my daughter.

-Your daughter!!

-Yeah, well she's from another universe, and somehow she got here and in that universe I was her father, so she looks like me and has my little quirks.

Jacob's mouth was hanging open.

-Uh, Jack. What are you planning on doing now that she's here?

-I dunno. I'm gonna let Carter figure it out.

-Is that your answer to everything? Let Sam figure it out?

-Pretty much, yeah.

Jacob rolled his eyes. For a few moments there was an awkward silence. Then, before Jacob could pick up the conversation again, Jack thought of a way to end it.

-Hey, you know what Jacob? I just remembered that I got a memo saying there was gonna be a briefing in...

He looked at his watch.

-...two minutes. I better hurry. Don't want to be late. 

Before Jacob could say something Jack started walking away. Jacob caught up with him.

-Mind if I sit in on the briefing?

Jack inwardly groaned but just shrugged his shoulders in response.

-Good. And we will finish this conversation later.

They found Katie, Jonas and General Hammond still in the gate room

-General, isn't it about time for that briefing?

-What brief...oh yes, you're right Colonel. It completely slipped my mind.

He started to lead the way to the conference room, all the while trying to think of what to talk about in the "briefing". Jacob glared at Jack.

-Memo on a briefing huh? Since when did you start reading your memos?

-Tomorrow.

Jacob laughed.

-Well, we don't want to be late for the briefing do we?

By the time Jack and Jacob arrived, Jonas, Katie and Dr. Fraser were already seated at the table. General Hammond was on the phone. Jack started tapping an upbeat tempo on the table, until Jacob glared at him. Then he stopped. There are only so many glares one can take in a day. Katie laughed at Jack's obvious agitation at being here and, no wonder. He hated briefings. Katie wondered what he and Jacob had been talking about that left him so desperate that he had made up this briefing. Probably her. General Hammond hung up the phone, walked over to the table and sat down.

-Well, it looks like the briefing will have to be postponed.

Jack looked up, surprised.

-Oh, why it that sir?

-Major Carter just called. Her flight was postponed. She won't be here for another couple of hours.

-Hmm.

Jack looked at Katie questioningly. She had one of "those" looks on her face. One of Carter's looks. The one that said that she knew something he didn't and that he wouldn't understand it. He sighed.

-What's up?

-Well, if I'm right, which of course I am, then Sam won't be back for three days.

-And why's that?

-Well, she isn't supposed to get here until the...uh...person who needs your help comes through the gate.

Jacob looked confused, probably because he was.

-Sam doesn't get back to the SGC until about 5 minutes before the ...uh...visitor.

Jack smiled, obviously still confused

-And you know that how?

-Because that's how it happened in my universe.

-I'll take your word for it.

General Hammond cleared his throat.

-Well, if Katie is right, which we will assume for the moment that she is, then we'll just have to think of something else to do for the next three days. Dr Fraser, do you need anymore tests done?

-Yes, I'd like to do some more blood work and a complete physical.

Katie grimaced.

-Katie, I assume you'll consent to the tests Dr. Fraser needs?

-Yes sir.

-Good. Jonas, I'd like you and Katie to go through all the files on SG-1's missions. I want to know if there are any discrepancies.

-Yes sir.

Katie smiled. It would be fun working with Jonas.

-All right. Dismissed.

Jack cleared his throat.

-What about me, Sir?

-You are on vacation.

-Vacation?

-Yes. It's high time you had one. Don't you think?

-Yes, Sir!

-Dismissed.

General Hammond smiled. It looked like he was going to get to spend some time with his granddaughters after all.

Jack got up from the table, yawned and stretched.

-I believe I feel a nap coming on. See you kids later.

Jack got halfway to the door, paused, turned around and looked at Katie. He smiled a wry smile, turned back to the door and mumbled under his breath.

-I've got to stop saying that.

Then he left, yawning as he went.

Katie sighed.

Jonas turned to Katie.

-You ready to go analyze the mission reports?

-Absolutely.

-No so fast.

Katie groaned and looked at Dr. Fraser.

-What's up Doc?

Dr. Fraser groaned at her bad joke.

-I'd like to do some more tests before you get to work.

-All right. I'll meet you in the infirmary in a few minutes.

-OK. Don't be late.

Then she left. Katie turned to Jonas who was giving her that inquisitive puzzling smile.

-What don't you get?

-What's up Doc?

-Don't tell me you don't know Bugs Bunny!

-Bugs Bunny?

-Looks like we've got more work to do than just going through the reports. I'll explain later.

With that she walked out of the room, leaving Jonas still puzzled about the existence of Bugs Bunny.

Katie walked into Jonas's room tired, hungry, and sore. She really hated physicals. And blood tests. Come to think of it, she hated tests altogether. Maybe she should have objected more when Dr. Fraser requested more tests. She sat down in a chair, kind of in a trance. Jonas looked up from what he was reading and smiled.

-Hi.

She jumped up off her chair.

-Ah!!! Oh...Jonas.

She sat back down, panting for breath.

-Are you all right?

-Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. I guess my mind was somewhere else.

-Where else would your mind be?

She laughed quietly.

-San Diego.

-San Diego? Oh. You were thinking about Major Carter?

Katie nodded.

Jonas picked up a file.

-So, where do you want to start?

She smiled.

-We might as well start at the beginning. The first mission to Abydos.

-All right. Let's get to work.

Katie sighed. She knew Jonas could cheer her up. They started reading the files.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Katchu

Rating: G

Author's note: I know absolutely nothing about hockey. If anyone has any ideas as to how to make the hockey scene better, please let me know.

Chapter 4

Five hours later Jonas and Katie heard a knock at the door. Kate looked up and saw that it was Jack.

-Shouldn't you be at home taking a nap?

-Shouldn't you be eating supper?

-Supper?! So early?

-Um, yeah! It's 17:50.

-5:50!

She looked at her watch.

-My how time flies when you're reliving your life.

Jack rolled his eyes.

-So what say we go home and make it just in time to watch the hockey game?

Katie stared at Jack, just now noticing that he was wearing the black t-shirt and blue pants he had been wearing when she saw him last.

-Did you even go home?

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

-I decided I should stick around just in case.

-Just in case?

-You know, just in case. You didn't answer my question.

-So how 'bout it? Jonas? Katie?

Jonas had been sitting there watching the two of them banter. It was really weird watching them. They were so much alike it was scary. He opened his mouth to answer when Jack interrupted him.

-And before you say anything, I already called and checked with Hammond. Not 

only did he yell at me for not going home, he told me to yell at you for working so long. This doesn't have to be done today, he said. And Katie, he said he didn't see 

any reason why you couldn't leave the base. Now I suggest we leave before he 

calls back and changes his mind. Oh, and Jacob's gonna come with us too. He said 

something about having no desire to spend another night on a military base. And 

Jonas, don't even think of bringing any work with you. Well...what are you waiting 

for? Let's go.

Jack walked out the door, knowing they would follow. Katie stuck the files they were working on in her backpack. Jonas grinned.

-Good thinking.

-Thanks. You know how Jack loves it when somebody takes him literally.

-Yeah.

-So, let's go before we miss the beginning of the game.

She left the room and Jonas followed.

The first few minutes in Jack's truck with four of them were awkward. Jonas, of course, broke the silence.

-Katie?

-Yeah, Jonas?

-Back in the infirmary you asked me if Karis was here. Would you care to explain why?

Jack who was, of course, driving, turned to look at them.

-Who's Karis?

Katie smiled. She loved hearing Karis and Jonas explain how they were related.

-Well, she's my sister, but she's really my cousin.

-Wait a second. Is she your cousin or your sister?

-Both.

-What?!

-She's my uncle's daughter, but my aunt and uncle both died when she was real little, so my dad adopted her.

Jonas turned back to Katie.

-So are you going to answer my question?

Katie smiled and shook her head.

-I'm afraid it's not that simple Jonas. I know things that you guys don't know and I just can't tell you, you know?

He nodded.

-I completely understand. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Their conversation ended there and all was silent in the car the rest of the ride. Katie could tell that Jonas was thinking about Karis, and at the moment, so was she.

Katie was grinning broadly by the time they finally arrived at Jack's house. She sighed as they got out of the truck.

-It's good to be home.

Jack turned to Katie.

-Excuse me? Did you say home?

Katie nodded.

-Yeah. This is where we lived.

-Oh. Of course...Jacob...can we talk?

Jacob got a knowledgeable look on his face.

-Sure Jack.

Katie rushed into the house, followed closely by Jack. Jacob and Jonas strolled in after them. As Katie walked into the living room, she whistled loudly.

-Um Katie, this is probably a dumb question, buy why are you whistling?

Katie turned to Jack.

-I'm whistling for Carter.

-Carter?

-The dog. Don't tell me you don't have a dog?!

Jack looked away, not answering.

-Goodness, if I'd known you didn't have a dog, I would have brought Carter with me!

Jonas got a perplexed look on his face.

-Katie?

-Yeah, Jonas?

-Do you realize that this is the only difference we've found so far between the two universes?

-You mean besides the fact that Sam is a Major, not a Dr. and that I was never born here?

Jonas nodded.

-Right.

Jack cleared his throat.

-Wait a second, you're saying that the difference between her universe and ours is the fact that I don't have a dog?

Katie nodded.

-A fact that must soon be remedied. Mind if I help myself to the fridge?

-No, uh, go ahead. Make yourself at home.

She walked into the kitchen. Jonas followed her.

-Jacob?

-Jack?

Jack sighed.

-I don't think I can do this Jacob.

-Do what?

-Aw come on Jacob. You know what I mean, this...this...father thing.

-Father thing?!

-Yeah, I mean I do have some kind of fatherly responsibility...obligation...don't I?

Jack looked to Jacob for encouragement. Jacob just stood there a far off look in his eye.

-Jacob?

-Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm just having trouble with you and the whole father thing. 

-Me too.

As they were pondering such things, Katie ducked her head into the room.

-Jack, where's the peanut butter?

-Um, to the right of the stove, top shelf. Why?

-I can't exactly make a peanut butter, jelly and cheese sandwich without the peanut butter can I?

-No, I don't suppose you can.

Katie ducked back into the kitchen. Jacob turned to Jack.

-What are you smirking for?

-Peanut butter, jelly and cheese has been an O'Neill family favorite for 7 generations. I've never met anyone outside our family who liked it.

-So, that seals it huh? You're going to, for lack of a better word, adopt Katie?

-I guess so. But something tells me I'm going to hate myself in the morning.

-Something tells me you're wrong.

-Something tells me you're right. Come on, let's go see what havoc they've wreaked in the kitchen.

They found Katie and Jonas mass-producing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

-Uh, Katie, what are you doing?

-What's it look like we're doing? We're making snacks for the game. Don't worry Jacob, half of them are without cheese for you and Jonas.

Jack broke out laughing when he saw Jonas gulping down p, b and j's and grinning while he was doing it.

-First time eating a p, b and j sandwich?

-Yah, we don't have peanut butter on Kelowna. Do you realize how good these are?...Hey!!!

-Come on, let's go watch the game.

He turned to Katie.

-Oh, and don't forget the lemonade.

She held up a jug.

-Already got it.

-That's my girl.

Katie stared at Jack.

-Uh...come on...we don't want to miss the game.

They walked into the living room. Jack groaned and slapped himself in the hand.

-I have no idea where the remote is!!

-Oh, Jack, of all the times to lose the control!!!! When did you have it last?

- I don't remember!!!!!!!

Jacob glared at Jack.

-Jacob, give me a break, I haven't watched any TV for the last 7 months. Heck, I haven't been home for 7 months!!

Katie rolled her eyes, grinned and walked over to the TV. She reached behind it and produced the sought after remote. Katie handed it to Jack who stared at her in amazement.

-How'd you know where it was?!

Katie rolled her eyes again, apparently deciding to humor him by answering the question.

-That's where you always put it.

-Oh...I knew that....I just...forgot.

He clicked on the TV and put it on ESPN. The game was just starting. Jack sat down in his favorite chair, Jacob and Jonas sat on the couch, and Katie sat in her favorite chair, which was coincidentally right next to Jack's. Jacob turned to ask Jack a question.

-So this is what, the division playoffs?

-Yup. NW Division championship. The Vancouver Canucks vs. Minnesota Wild. Game 1. It's sure to be a great game.

-Trust me it is.

Jack turned and glared at Katie.

-Now don't you spoil it for us. Hand me a sandwich will ya?

-Lemonade too?

-Of course.

And so they sat there for the next 3 hours, not moving, only talking when necessary. Most people, when watching a hockey game, feel the need to hoop, holler, and scream. But to these 4, there was something sacred about watching a game. At the end of the 3rd period it was tied, Canucks-3, Wild-3. All held their breath as overtime began, and then, when Wild scored to win Katie gave a loud gasp.

-What?!?! That didn't just happen!

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder.

-It's ok. It's only the first game. Besides, why aren't you going for Minnesota?

I mean, I thought we were related here.

-No! You don't understand! The Canucks won the first game!

-No, they just lost.

-No! I mean in my universe! The Canucks won!

-That's kinda weird.

Jack turned to Jacob.

-Thank you Jacob, for that insightful comment.

-You're welcome Jack. I knew it needed to be said.

Jonas got up and started pacing.

-That doesn't make any sense! Why would one team win in one universe and not in the other? Katie, what could you have done or not done in this universe to change the outcome of the game?

-Oh, I see what you're saying. I'm an unexpected variable thrown into the mix. Well, let's see...that's it...we went to the game!

-I don't get it. How could you going to the game change who won?

Katie whirled around to face Jack.

-One of Dad's Air Force buddies played for the Canucks. Not only did he get us great seats but we also got to talk to the team before the game. Something we said 

must've somehow changed how they played.

-In your universe, who won the division playoffs?

-The Canucks.

-The Canucks went on to win after winning the first game, but since Wild won here then they might end up winning. And that could have a domino effect and change everything!

-Wow!

Katie sat down and took a deep breath.

-This is big.

Jack scratched his chin.

-That's probably why I don't get it.

Katie laughed.

-Probably.

-Well, on that exciting note, Jonas are you ready to head back to the base.

-Yes sir.

-All right, let's go.

He turned to Jacob and Katie.

-Will you two be OK while I'm gone.

Jacob cleared his throat.

-Uh...actually Jack, I changed my mind. I think I'll go back with you.

-What happened to not wanting to spend the night on a military base again?

-I'm feeling nostalgic.

-Uh-huh.

Jack turned to Katie.

-Well in that case, you wanna come along for the ride or just stay here?

-Um...um...I, uh...I guess I'll uh...go along for the ride.

-OK campers, let's go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the four of them walked out to the truck in silence, all had something on their mind. Jonas was thinking about the possible domino effect that could be taking place and wondering what effect it would have on them all. Jack was thinking about the whole father thing, and having a hard time coming to grips with it. Katie was stunned by the fact that she was spending the night at Jack's house. She had thought Jack would be eager to get rid of her, maybe she was wrong. Jacob was just putting two and two together, trying to make them equal four in regards to Katie. He turned to Jack.

-Jack?

-Yah, Jacob?

-Is there something else you want to tell me about Katie?

-No, not really.

-Is there something you don't want to tell me about Katie?

-You could say that.

-OK. You know, whatever it is, I'm going to figure it out eventually.

-I know. Just not tonight.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. When they got to the base, Jacob and Jonas got out and said goodnight. Jack turned to Katie, who was sitting in the back still lost in her own thoughts.

-Why don't you come on up front?

-OK.

She climbed up and they were on their way again. Jack broke the silence.

-It was a good game tonight.

-Yeah, it was.

-You never answered my question back at the house. Were you going for Minnesota or not?

-Of course I was! Goodness, what kind of person do you think I am?! Even though I was born in Colorado, I still think of Minnesota as home. Every chance we got we went fishing at the cabin.

.

Jack smiled. A fishing companion. That might be a handy thing to have.

-Say, how old are you anyway?

-17.

-Wow! You're so...

-Young?

-Yeah. That'd be the word. Katie?

-Yeah Jack?

He sighed, reluctant to say what was on his mind, on his heart, but he did anyway.

-As much as I hate to admit it, there's a connection between us, a bond if you will, that's too strong to ignore. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm not your father...but I'd like to try to be. So what do you say?

Tears started rolling down Katie's cheeks. Jack couldn't see them, but he heard them in her voice as she spoke.

-Yeah, that'd be great.

-Great.

-So...what about Carter?

-Carter? Oh gosh, I don't even want to think about her right now. About what she's gonna do when she finds out about you, about what I'm gonna do when she finds out...

His voice trailed off into the night.

Katie laughed lightly.

-No, not Sam, Carter. The dog.

-Oh! The dog. We can get a dog.

-Good...since you brought it up, what about Sam?

He sighed.

-Sam. You know Katie, you're gonna be the death of me. Every time I look at you, she's there, right in your eyes. I don't know if I can do this anymore.

-Well too bad. You're stuck with me now. And besides, you're gonna be the death of me too, you know.

-Yeah? Why's that?

-'Cuz when I look at you, you're dad. And when I look at her, she's gonna be mom. And it hurts me to know that you're not together like you should be.

-It hurts me too.

-Jack?

-Yeah?

-Do you mind if I call you Dad?

-I'd like that. I'd like that very much. So...uh...do you play hockey?

-Not very well.

-Say it ain't so.

-Instead of inheriting your talents, I got Mom's lack thereof.

-That's a bummer.

-Tell me about it. I love the game; I just don't know how to handle the puck.

-Oh, you're killing me here! My daughter can't handle a puck! That won't do at all. We'll have to fix that. You and I will practice. I'll help you.

-Sounds like fun, but trust me, I'm beyond help.

-We'll see about that.

Silence filled the truck, but instead of being awkward, it was comfortable.

-So do you still play?

Jack laughed quietly.

-Not as much as I'd like to, just whenever I get the chance, which isn't often.

-I'd say. If you haven't even been home in seven months, where are you going to find the time to play hockey?

-Good point. Make you a deal. I help you with your puck handling skills and you make me play every chance I get.

-Deal. So...when are we getting a dog?

-You just can't let that go can you?

-No, I can't. So?

-Well, first off, what kind of dog?

-Husky. Siberian Husky.

-Siberian? As in Siberia, as in Russia?

-Yeah. You got a problem with Russia? Wait a second, dumb question.

-Yeah. Let's just say, Russia and I don't get along so well.

-Well, Huskies are their one redeeming quality. That and Chekov.

-Wait a second, don't tell me you actually like that guy!

-Well, yah, who doesn't?

-Me!

-How can you not love Pavel Chekov?!

-I didn't know his first name was Pavel.

-Hold on, are we talking about the same Chekov?

-I'm talking about Colonel Chekov, the Russian liaison to the SGC. Who are you talking about?

Katie laughed.

-I'm talking about Pavel Chekov from Star Trek.

-Oh! The nuclear wessels.

-Exactly.

-I love him.

-Me too. So, back to the dog...

Jack sighed.

-So, where are we going to get this dog anyway?

-Well, our dog sort of adopted us.

-How's that?

-Well, he came walking out of the woods toward our house when he was about 2 months old and I was 10.

-So, why'd you name him Carter? I mean, besides the obvious reason.

-Mom's favorite president.

-Figures.

-We had a Siamese cat named Reagan too.

Jack laughed.

-I suppose you had a turtle named Ike too?

-Yah, but he died.

Jack laughed again, so hard that this time it turned into a coughing spurt. Then he shivered.

-Brr. Is it just me or is it cold in here?

-It's just you.

-No, seriously, it's getting nippy.

-Uh, huh.

Jack turned the heater on.

-Well, I'm cold.

-I think it's a figment of your imagination.

-I think you're a figment of my imagination.

-Shh, it's a secret.

Jack laughed as they pulled into the garage.

-Come on, kiddo, let's get inside where it's warm.

-Whatever you say, pops.

-Hey! I can handle dad, but pops makes me feel old.

-You are old.

Jack sighed.

-I know, but I don't need to be reminded of it by my 17-year-old daughter. The gray hair is reminder enough. And the stiff knee, and the back...

Katie threw up her hands in surrender.

-All right, I get the point!!! Let's go inside and tuck you under the covers with a cup of hot chocolate.

-Sounds good.

The second they got into the house the phone rang. Jack groaned. Katie just laughed.

-Let me guess, you don't remember where the phone is either?

-Guilty as charged.

She walked over to the couch, pried it out from under one of the cushions and tossed it to Jack.

-Yo.

Jack heard Jonas' voice on the other end.

-Jonas, I just saw you 20 minutes ago. What do you want?

-I've been watching the weather channel. They're predicting a blizzard for our area.

-I'm sorry...did you just say a blizzard?

-Yes, sir.

-Jonas, there hasn't been a blizzard in Colorado for years.

-I know, sir, but that's what the weather channel said.

-Uh, huh. Jonas?

-Yes, sir?

-It's about time that you realized that not everything on TV is true. I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you, but half the time weathermen just make that stuff up.

-Sir?

-Go to bed, Jonas, when you wake up in the morning I guarantee you that there won't be an inch of snow on the ground. Goodnight.

-Goodnight, sir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack hung up the phone.

-That was Jonas.

-So I gathered.

-He says there's gonna be a blizzard tonight. I told him that was nonsense. I mean it's not even snowing!

Katie laughed.

-Actually, it is.

-What?!

-It just started while you were on the phone. It's coming down pretty hard.

-For crying out loud!

-My thoughts exactly.

Jack rolled his eyes. 

-So, which bedroom do you want?

Katie grinned.

-As if you don't already know.

-The attic?

-The attic.

-You know, it gets kinda chilly up there.

-I never get cold. And even if I did, the view is worth it.

-Yah, it's my favorite part of the house besides the roof.

-So why isn't it your bedroom?

-Because unlike you, I get cold. Come on, I'll show you how to open the door up to the stairs.

-What's wrong with the door?

-There's no handle.

-Hmm. That could be kinda tricky.

-It is.

The walked down the hall until they reached the door. With a shove, a creak, a pull and a grunt, Jack opened the door. Katie was ecstatic.

-That's really funny.

Jack glared at her sweat dripping down his brow.

-You won't think it's funny when you have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and can't get the door open.

-Good point. Hey, the bright side is no one can sneak up on me.

Jack grinned mischievously.

-That's what you think.

Katie slugged him.

-Ow! What was that for?

-What was the evil grin for?

-That's for me to know and you to find out.

Katie was about to slug him again when he ran up the stairs. She ran after him. When she got to the top she gasped loudly.

-It's my room!

-Yah, so what's your point?

-No, I mean this is exactly what my room looked like!

-No foolin'?

Katie shook her head and surveyed the room. Cream carpet accented the Hunter green bedspread on the queen size bed in the corner. Cream curtains with green flowers were pulled back to show off the scene visible in the panoramic window in the west, which gave a beautiful view of the sun setting over the treetops, with a mountain peek silhouetted in the background. A skylight was directly above the bed. An oak dresser, desk, bookcase and hunter green lazy boy were up against the wall.

-Why aren't there any books on the shelf?

-I don't exactly have a lot of call for them around here, if you know what I mean.

-Good point. Well, I can fix that.

She took off her backpack and started rummaging through it.

-You haven't let that thing out of your sight since you showed up in our little universe. What have you got in there?

-Pictures, clothes, a few odds and ends and other stuff I couldn't bear to leave behind. And...books.

Katie pulled out four books, one rather large (over a 1,000 pages), one average size and two rather thin.

-'The Lord of the Rings', 'A Wrinkle in Time', 'Flatland', and my Bible. My favorite books in the world, although, not necessarily in that order.

-Can't say I've read them. Well, bits and pieces of the Bible, but that doesn't count.

-Sure it does. Brr...it's cold up here.

-Told you. Hey, wait a second, I thought you were never cold.

-Only when I'm...

Katie felt herself falling. Jack rushed to catch her.

-...sick.

-Katie, Katie, talk to me.

She looked up at him, her eyes struggling to focus and stay open.

-Dad...

Jack got to his feet and carried her down the stairs.

-Katie, just hold on. I'm gonna call Doc Fraser. We'll get you to the car and back to the base, just hold on.

He gently set her down on the couch. Just as he picked up the phone the lights flickered and went out. The phone wasn't working. 

-Ok, we won't call. We'll just go out to the car.

He walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain.

-Dang it.

Snow was swirling all around. Jack could barely see outside, but he could see enough to tell that there was 6 or 7 inches of snow on the ground. He went over to the couch and sat down. Jack brushed a strand of hair from Katie's face. Her teeth were chattering and she was sickly pale. He got up, ran down the hall to the closet, pulled out two blankets and a pillow and ran back. Jack covered her in the blankets and put a hand on her forehead. It was cold and clammy, no fever.

-Katie, you still with me?

She opened her eyes and nodded slightly.

-So cold...

-I know, I know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack gently picked her up and grabbed another blanket. He carried her down the hall and carefully opened the door to the garage. Once inside the truck he quickly turned the heat on.

-Boy, it sure is cold.

-This time I agree with you.

-I hope you never do again.

He pressed the button to open the garage door. Surprisingly there was absolutely no snow falling and no wind carrying around what was already there. Jack started the car and backed out into the driveway. Katie closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat.

-Hey, Kit Kat, you gotta stay awake.

-But it's so cold.

-Um...how about we play a game.

-OK, what?

Jack bit his lip and searched his memory for a game to play in the car. He vaguely remembered playing a game with his sister on long car trips.

-How about Geography?

-I love that game.

Inwardly he groaned. He remembered now that he hated the game, but Annie loved it, so they would play, every vacation in the car.

-You start, Kiddo.

-Colorado.

-Oregon.

-New Brunswick.

-Kentucky.

They continued playing, 10 minutes, 15. Jack was searching back in his memory trying to think of the great ones Annie always used.

-Yugoslavia.

Annie was so smart, so pretty, so young. Katie reminded him of her.

-Argentina.

-Kit Kat, we're here.

-Can I take a nap now?

-Sure.

She closed her eyes. Peace was evident on her features. As they arrived at the base he saw some of the guards shoveling the snow. When they saw his truck they shoveled out a place for him to park and shoveled the way to the door. As he got out they saluted. He hastily saluted back. He was really worried about Katie. He opened her door and gently scooped her up. The guards were startled and quickly ran to open the door for him. He nodded his thanks. Jack walked down the hallway and pressed the button for the lift. As he waited for it to arrive, he looked down at Katie. She was pale and her lips were quivering.

-Hang on Kit Kat.

Her eyes fluttered open.

-Dad?

-Yeah Kate?

-What's wrong with me?

-I don't know, but I sure hope the Doc does.

The lift arrived. He got in and punched the button to go down to the infirmary. After what seemed like ages the door opened. He got out and ran down the hall and into the infirmary.

-Doc!

Dr. Fraser looked up from her computer.

-What happened?

-She got cold, then collapsed.

-When?

-About an hour ago. I had to wait for it to stop snowing.

-Set her on the bed.

As he did so, Dr. Fraser hollered for a nurse. Wendy came running in.

-Hook her to an IV.

-Yes, Doctor.

Jack stepped away from the bed to let the nurse work. He heard voices in the hall. Jacob and Jonas were walking by, chatting. As they passed the door they noticed that he was inside. Jacob ran over to him.

-Jack, what happened? What are you doing here?

Jack silently pointed to the bed. Jacob and Jonas both gasped in alarm.

-What's wrong with her?

-Don't know.

The three of them stood there in shock as more nurses came in and did Dr. Fraser's bidding. Dr. Fraser drew a vial of blood and handed it to one of the nurses.

-Run that down to the lab.

She walked over to where Jack, Jacob and Jonas stood.

-Colonel, at this point I don't know what to tell you. We've got her as comfortable 

as possible. Right now we've got to wait for the lab results.

-Thanks Doc.

She nodded and walked over to the computer. 10 minutes later the nurse came running back in with a manila folder. Doctor Fraser read it quickly. Then, she ran over to the counter, opened the drawer and pulled out the syringe. Then she ran over and inserted it into the IV.

-Talk to me, Doc.

She walked over to Jack.

-Here's my best guess as to what happened. When Katie went outside she came into contact with an airborne pathogen that for whatever reason wasn't in the air in her universe. So, she didn't have a natural immunity to it. From her blood tests I isolated the pathogen and gave her an antibiotic. Katie should be fine now. My only concern is to whether this could happen again. 

-Is she awake? Can I talk to her?

-Yes, but I'd like to keep her here overnight.

-That's fine. I didn't figure we were going home tonight because of the snow anyway.

-That's probably wise.

-Thanks Doc.

Jack walked over to the bed. Katie opened her eyes and lifted her head groggily.

-Dad?

-I'm here Kate. You're gonna be ok.

-What happened?

-Well, Doc said you got sick 'cuz there's some...thing that wasn't in your universe but is in ours.

-Hmm. So, I wasn't naturally immune.

-Yah, somethin' like that. Listen, Doc wants you to stay here tonight.

Katie groaned.

-Isn't this lovely? I get to spend my first night in a new universe in the infirmary. Not exactly how I wanted to start out.

-Take it from me, the infirmary's better than the quarters here.

-That bad huh?

-Let's just say that interior decorating is the least of their problems.

She laughed. Jack sighed.

-Well, it's late. I'm gonna let you get some sleep. Sweet dreams.

He bent over and kissed her on the forehead.

-Night Dad.

-Good night Katie.

She fell asleep, dreaming of days gone by and days yet to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katie was awakened early the next morning by the sound of Jack's cheery voice.

-Good morning Katie. Beautiful day, isn't it? How'd you sleep?

She looked at him groggily.

-What time is it?

-0800. You ready to go?

She rolled back over and pulled the covers over her head.

-I'm ready to go back to sleep.

-What's the matter? 5 1/2 hours isn't enough for you?

Katie glared at him. He sighed, walked over to the bed, pulled the covers off and gently tugged her arm.

-Come on. You'll feel better once you're up and about.

-I don't think so.

-Are you always in such a good mood in the morning?

-I'm a teenager. Teenagers need their sleep.

-I'll take that as a "yes". Let's get some breakfast.

They walked down the hall to the mess. Jack got scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and coffee. Katie just grabbed a mug of coffee and poured 5 sugar packets into it. As Katie sipped it she smiled and started to wake up. Jack laughed. 

-I see you're like me in that you can't function until you've had a cup of coffee.

He held up his mug.

-This is only my third cup.

Katie's eyes widened.

-If you're this cheery after 3 cups, I'd hate to see what you're like after 5.

Jack's eyes twinkled.

-Oh, you will.

Katie groaned. He shoved the last bite of eggs into his mouth, downed the contents of his cup and stood up.

-Come on, kiddo. Let's go home.

When they got to the surface both of them shielded their eyes from the sun's reflection off the snow and simultaneously pulled out sunglasses. Katie was busy scanning the horizon and turned to ask Jack a question. When she saw his glasses she burst out laughing. Jack turned to see what she was laughing at.

-What's so funny?...Hey, what are you doing with my glasses?

-They're not your glasses, they're mine.

-Oh.

-Uh, dad, where's the car?

-The car? The car is right over...

He turned to point where they had parked the night before. The spot was empty.

-Where's the car?

-That's what I just asked?

As they were standing there trying to figure out where the car could be, a shiny green Ford-F250 came careening around the corner, screeched to a halt in front of them and honked. Two people stepped out, a very shaken Jonas Quinn and a grinning Jacob Carter.

-Jacob, did you steal my truck?

-No, I simply temporarily borrowed it. When Jonas and I got up this morning we noticed that your truck was covered with snow. I thought it would be a nice idea if we washed it for you. Jonas didn't think it was a good idea, but I was not to be persuaded. He came along to keep an eye on me and I think he's regretting that decision.

They both turned to look at Jonas who was leaning up against the truck, breathing heavily, eyes wide. Jack turned to Jacob.

-Can you even drive? Legally I mean, seeing as you're dead and all.

Jacob smiled. Jonas glared at Jacob, took a deep breath and spoke.

-No, he can't. He must've run 4 red lights on the way back and he nearly broad sided a station wagon.

Jack snatched the keys out of Jacob's hand.

-What were you thinking, Jacob?

-He wasn't thinking, Colonel.

-Yes actually I was. I was thinking that it had been a long time since I cut loose and did something wild. To you, going on a joy ride might not be that big of a deal, but to me it's loads of fun. And, I was thinking about Selmak too. As you know, Selmak has a great sense of humor. I knew he'd love it just as much as me.

Jack glared at Jacob, apparently not buying Jacob's excuse. Jacob cleared his throat.

-Uh...well...I think I better get Jonas into Dr. Fraser. See you two later.

With that he took Jonas by the arm and led him away from the truck. Jack sighed.

-Only Jacob...

-Let it go, dad. Besides, he did wash the truck.

-Yah, I guess you're right.

Katie smiled.

-So...can I drive home?

-You?

-Yah.

-You don't have a driver's license in this universe.

She rolled her eyes.

-Technically I don't exist in this universe.

-Good point.

He handed her the keys.

-Yes!!! And don't worry; I'm a much better driver than Jacob is.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you like this next chapter.

30 minutes later Katie pulled into the driveway. She looked over at Jack who was sleeping soundly and thought for a minute about letting him sleep, but quickly changed her mind. Katie rolled down the window, opened her door, got out and slammed it shut. Jack awoke with a start.

-Ahhh!!! Oh, Katie...

He panted, catching his breath.

-Are we home already?

-Um...yah. I guess you need some more coffee, huh?

Jack yawned and nodded. Katie smiled.

-Come on. I make a mean cappuccino.

They went into the house.

Jack sat on the couch sipping his coffee.

-Mmm. This is good. What did you put in it?

Katie smiled.

-I can't tell you.

-Why not?

-It's a secret family recipe.

-I didn't think anybody in my family could make coffee like this.

-They can't. It's not from your side of the family. It's from...my other side.

-Ach. Gotcha. Hey, you haven't seen the basement yet have you?

-No...

-Well, it's about time you did.

-That's ok. I'm of the opinion that if you've seen one basement you've seen them all. Besides, I know what our basement looks like.

-Do you? Come on.

They walked down the creaky wooden steps. When they got to the bottom Katie gasped. There was an air hockey game, ping-pong, and a pool table.

-Sweet.

-I take it this isn't what your basement looked like?

-Um...no. We had boxes piled to the ceiling and a dirty cement floor, not plush purple carpet.

-Yah, well, it used to look like that but I had this done 5 or 6 years ago, the same time I did the attic. So...you wanna play?

-Sure.

After 3 games of pool, which coincidentally, Katie won all of, she suddenly dropped the cue stick and gasped.

-Maybourne!!!

-What?! Where!?

-Upstairs!!

They both ran upstairs and Katie began pacing.

-Where is he?

Jack looked at her strangely.

-That's what I want to know.

-Think...think...think...my backpack!

Katie ran over to the couch and unzipped her backpack. She pulled out a cute little gray stuffed monkey wearing a tiny black t-shirt and hugged him.

-Oh, Maybourne, I'm sorry I left you in here so long!!

-Um, Katie?

-Yah?

-I'm confused.

-Oh, I'm sorry. You haven't been introduced. Dad, this is Maybourne the monkey. Maybourne, this is my dad, Colonel Jack O'Neill.

The monkey extended his hand.

-Uh, Katie...

-Now, don't be rude dad.

He rolled his eyes and firmly grasped the monkey's hand.

-Katie?

-Yah dad?

-Why'd you name him Maybourne?

-'Cuz Maybourne gave him to me.

-Did he now?

-Yup.

-Why?

-Well, in my universe Maybourne was your best friend and hence, like an uncle to me.

-My best friend?!?! Oy...that's freaky.

Katie smiled.

-He really is a great guy once you get to know him.

-I'm sure he is. So... who is that?

He pointed to a 3-inch high monkey that was wrapped around "Maybourne's" neck.

-I'm gonna scream if you say his name is 'Kinsey'.

Katie laughed.

-I named him after someone very near and dear to my heart.

-I'm gonna scream if you say his name is 'Kinsey'.

-His name is Jack.

-Oh. Well, um...

Suddenly Katie's stomach growled interrupting whatever it is Jack was going to say.

-I'm hungry. What's there to eat?

-Go take a look in the kitchen.

She ran to the kitchen, banged open cupboards, slammed the fridge door and ran back.

-Nothing. Even the peanut butter is gone.

Jack sighed.

-Well, I guess I'll have to call Mrs. Dobson then.

-Who?

-She's the lady who does my grocery shopping for me.

-You don't do your own grocery shopping?!

-No, I don't really get into that sort of thing.

-Excuse me?

-You know, it always seemed to me like it was the woman's job and all.

As soon as Jack said that he knew he was in big trouble.

Katie glared fiercely at him.

-Jack, you get up off your but and go out to the truck!! We're going grocery shopping!!

-Did you just call me Jack?

-Would you rather I call you Jonathon?

He gulped.

-No, no. Jack is fine.

He slowly got up.

-I think I'll go out to the truck.

-I think that's a good idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They rode to the grocery store in silence. As they got out of the truck Jack turned to Katie.

-You're not mad at me are you?

Katie smiled.

-No, I'm not mad. I just hate stereotypes. Woman are supposed to cook, clean, tend the house and raise children. Men go to work, serve in the military and run the government. Everyone should serve according to their abilities and not have restrictions placed upon them. If a man doesn't shop it's because he is not intelligent, patient or capable enough. Not that I'm making a stereotype about men. My Uncle Mark was a master chief and he did all his own shopping. In fact, he was quite ruthless in the aisles. Anyway, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be all three...at least when it comes to shopping.

Jack smiled.

-Wow. I can tell you're very passionate about it.

-Well, you don't have Sam for a mom and not be passionate about these things.

-Apparently not. Let's go. I'm hungry.

They went into the store. Jack went to grab a cart. Katie held him back.

-Lesson # 1. Shopping carts are just like cars. The quality of your shopping cart should be determined by the length of your stay in the grocery store. Now, since I'm teaching you the tricks of the trade, this could take awhile. So we'll need... a Ford...built to last.

She walked over to the carts and picked out a splendid model.

-Now, that that's taken care of we move on to Lesson # 2, always know what you need before you arrive. This is where the intelligence factor comes into play. A guy would probably just show up and buy whatever he wants, not what he needs. Lesson # 3, vegetables are our friends.

Jack cringed.

-Don't be afraid of them, especially the peppers. Banana, red, green. If you treat them right they'll never let you down.

Jack sighed.

-I feel like I'm in school again. But, I've got to admit, you're the coolest teacher I ever had.

Katie laughed.

-Flattery will get you everywhere, but we're not done yet. Lesson # 4, cheese is the secret ingredient in every meal.

-Wait a second; are you teaching me to cook or how to shop?

-How to shop. Most people when they go to the grocery store get what two things?

Jack thought for a moment.

-Ketchup and milk?

-Exactly. When what they should be getting is cheese. You can't go wrong with the white cheeses. Swiss, Parmesan, Mozzarella, Monterrey Jack, Colby Jack...

Jack grinned. Katie rolled her eyes.

-When it comes to cheese, Jack is our friend.

-What about Cheddar?

-No.

-No? I love Cheddar.

-Me too, but I'm very particular about what kind of sharpness I use, so I try to avoid it. Just stick to white and you'll be safe. I've yet to find a guy who knows what kind I like.

-So, is that your idea of a perfect guy? He knows what kind of cheese you like...

Katie smiled wistfully.

-If there is such a man, yes.

Jack sighed with relief.

-I feel better now.

-Why?

-It just hit me about two minutes ago that you're 17, gorgeous, and look just like Sam. The fact that you're never going to find your perfect match makes me, your dear old senile father, feel better.

-Oh...moving on. Lesson #5...

Jack rolled his eyes and they continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: sorry if you thought this chapter was cheesy (pun intended). Next chapter I'll have more on Jack and Katie's adventure at the grocery store.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-Lesson # 14, always remember to...

Jack stopped in his tracks, interrupting Katie.

-Katie, I think I've got it now.

-Are you sure?

-Yah.

-Ok.

She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and ripped it in two.

-Here's half the list.

-When did you make a list?

-In the car.

-Oh.

-Pick out a cart, get the stuff and meet me in aisle 10 in 15 minutes.

-Ok.

10 minutes later they rendezvoused in aisle 10.

Katie grinned at Jack.

-That was fast.

-Beginners luck.

He started to put the items in his cart into hers. Suddenly, he stopped and pointed to the beer sitting in the rack.

-Katie, what's that?

-Beer.

-I know that! What's it doing in the cart?!?

-You're out.

Jack glared at Katie.

-Kiddo, you're only 17.

-You were only 14 when you started drinking.

-Yes, but that was diff...how did you know that?!?

-Do you want to know what else I know about your teenage years?

He gulped and sighed.

-No, I guess not. Underage drinking was the least of my felonies and mmisdemeanors as a teenager. I guess I can live with you drinking, but don't follow completely in your father's footsteps huh?

-I won't.

-Good. Let's go kiddo, I need a drink.

Katie laughed.

-Not before supper.

Jack groaned.

-Don't worry; I'll do all the cooking.

-Ok.

They checked out and left, arm in arm, chatting about everything but the weather.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Don't think that I condone underage drinking or anything, the only reason I put that in here is because Katie is her father's daughter if you know what I mean. I hope you enjoyed my latest installment!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They had just finished eating supper and were now doing the dishes. Jack patted his stomach in contentment.

-That was the best chicken stir-fry I've ever had.

-You like it huh?

-Yah, I'm definitely going to like having you cook. Sure beats TV dinners.

-Ya think?

Jack smiled.

-I still can't get used to how like me you are. It's so...

-Weird, disconcerting, confusing?

-All of the above. Hey, I just had a thought.

-Oh, no. Don't hurt yourself.

Jack rolled his eyes and continued.

-You said Carter's not gonna be back for what...another 2 days?

-Yah...

-So, what say you and I go on a little fishing trip?

-Wow, that'd be great. It's been awhile since I've been fishing.

-Me too. Well, we can buy plane tickets online and be there late tomorrow morning.

Katie smiled.

-I assume we're going to Minnesota.

-Is there anywhere else?

-No.

-Well, come on. Let's go order the tickets.

-Do you even have a computer?

-Of course. How else could I play computer games?

-Computer games. Gotcha. So, where is it?

-In the room next to the spare bedroom.

-The study?

Jack shook his head.

-Why would I have a study?

-Point.

They went into the 'computer room' and ordered the tickets. Jack yawned and stretched.

-Well, our flight leaves at 10:30, so we should leave by 9:45.

-Ok. You look tired.

-Yah, it's been a long day what with learning about the fine points of grocery shopping and all.

-You had a rough day.

-Exactly.

-Well, good night, dad.

-Good night, kiddo. Hey, aren't you going to bed too?

Katie smiled.

-Dad, it's only 11.

-Oh, that's right. I forgot you were a teenager. Well, don't stay up too late.

-Ok. See ya in the morning.

With that she left the room and started to climb the stairs to her haven. It was her haven, because it was the only place she would allow herself to look at her pictures and truly get caught up in memories. Sure, there were many times when Jack did or said something that reminded her of dad and she would be transported to 'another time and another place'. But, here in her room she forced herself to conjure up the memories...so that she wouldn't forget. 

Katie grabbed her backpack and rummaged through it until she found her photos. She flipped through them until she found the ones of her and dad on their last fishing trip. Tears started flowing down her cheeks until she was so overwhelmed with sadness that she began to sob. Just when the pain was so great that she didn't think she could take it anymore Katie was enveloped in a giant hug.

-Don't cry, Kit Kat. I'm here.

-Dad. What are you doing up?

-I was just about to get into bed when I heard you crying. You gonna be all right?

-Yah. Yah I'm fine.

Jack looked down at the pictures in her hand. Saw the man that was him and yet wasn't and looked at Katie. 

-We don't have to go fishing tomorrow. 

-Yes we do. 'Cuz then I'll have good memories of you and not...sad memories of him.

He looked at her in confusion. Katie sighed.

-We had a blast fishing...but the day we got back I got the chicken pox and was forced to stay in bed for a week. They went off on a mission without me...and never came back. The fishing trip was our last time together. I only wish I had known that at the time.

Jack nodded.

-You know, kiddo, this whole...sharing feelings thing is kinda new to me. So...uh... I don't quite know what to say.

-You don't have to say anything. Just be here for me.

-I always will be, Kit Kat.

Katie looked up at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

-That's what dad said. He couldn't keep his word.

-Yah well...uh...in a way he did. I mean...in a way, he's still here with you. And I don't just mean me. I mean in your heart, your pictures, your memories, your smile. They will all remind you of your dad. If only you let them. I know it hurts to remember, believe me I know. But it hurts even more to forget.

-Wow, dad. That's really sweet.

-Thanks. I read it in a book once.

-You actually read something?

-Um...I saw it in a movie?

-Come on, dad. Don't be so...macho.

-Me macho?

She rolled her eyes. 

-Yes you. Women like a man with a sensitive side.

-And this is supposed to encourage me how? That's the last time I say anything 'sensitive' to a girl. Unless of course it's...(cough)....yah....well. I'll let you get to sleep. Night, Kiddo. Sweet dreams.

-Good night.

He walked back down stairs. Katie set her pictures on her nightstand, turned out the light and lay down on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning about 9:30, Katie was sitting at the table eating her fruit loops and drinking a cappuccino when Jack came stumbling into the kitchen. He yawned, stretched, sat down at the table and stared at Katie.

-What are you doing here?

-Um…I live here.

-I know that. I mean what are you doing up so early?

-Early? It's 9:30.

-9:30!!!

Jack jumped up from the table and ran into the other room. A moment later he ran back.

-It's 9:30.

-Yah, that's what I said. What, you didn't believe me so you had to go check the clock?

He shrugged and sat back down.

-I can't believe I slept so late.

-Yah well, you better hurry up and have breakfast so we can get to the airport.

She shoved the cereal box his way. He picked it up, started to pour it into a bowl, then suddenly realized what kind of cereal it was. Jack got up slowly and backed away from the table until he bumped into the fridge.

-What is that doing in my house?!?! 

-The fruit loops? I got them at the grocery store yesterday.

-And you did this why?

-Because I love fruit loops.

-You love fruit loops…

-Yah. Unlike you, I didn't have to eat them everyday for 3 months.

-Point. Look…Katie…I'm really glad you're here. My life the last 3 years has gotten kind of monotonous and…

Katie interrupted him.

-Yah, I can see how leading SG-1 could get monotonous. I mean it's not like you do anything exciting. You hardly do anything at all.

He glared at her.

-Ok, maybe monotonous isn't the right word. How about routine? We go to a planet, kick some Goa'uld butt, free the people and come home. And when I came home (which isn't often) it was to an empty house with not even a dog to welcome me. Now I've got you.

-Aw, dad. There you go getting all sweet and sensitive again.

-D'oh. I've got to watch that huh?

-Yup. So, you ready to go?

-Huh?

-The airport? Our fishing trip?

-Oh…oh that. Yah. Just uh…let me change.

-What, you don't want to go fishing in flannel pants?

-Um, let me think a second…no.

He got up and walked down the hall. Two minutes later he walked back wearing cut off jean shorts, a yellow Simpsons t-shirt and a camouflage floppy hat. Katie stared at him and sighed.

-You're wearing a floppy hat.

-So?

-Floppy hats make me think of Daniel.

-Oh…you ready to go?

-Yup. Can I drive?

-Um…no.

-Hey, it was worth a shot.

Katie put on her backpack and started to walk out the door. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder.

-You coming?

Jack nodded and picked up his duffel.

-Yah.

They walked out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They arrived at the airport and after checking in their baggage boarded the plane. Since Katie didn't have the tickets she waited for Jack to tell her where to sit. Instead, he just headed towards the front of the plane. She rushed to catch up with him.

-Dad, where are you going?

He turned back and smiled.

-Um…first class.

-We're flying first class?

-Well sure. I'm used to Air Force jets remember?

With that he continued toward the front and finally stopped at the left side, front row.

-You want the window seat?

-Sure.

She sat down by the window and he sat down next to her. A moment or two later a stewardess came to the front and said her rehearsed speech. Katie had heard the speech way too often so she just tuned her out and reveled in the fact that she was going fishing with her dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter but this is one of those 'just filling time and getting the story line to where I need it to be' chapters. If I could instantaneously transport them to Minnesota via ring transports I would. But, for those of us who don't have access to a ring device we have to fly. Hope you liked it anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

An hour later they arrived. After getting their baggage they headed out into the bright Minnesota sun. Katie assumed that they would get a rental car there at the airport and then go to the cabin. Apparently she was wrong because Jack quickly hailed a cab.

-Where to?

-Lock it up storage on Washington.

As Jack and Katie climbed in Katie turned to Jack.

-Lock it up? Why are we going there?

Jack smiled.

-You'll see.

2 minutes later they arrived. They got out and Jack paid the driver. Katie stared at Jack.

-What now?

-Now, we get our transportation.

Jack pulled a key out of his pocket and headed to the right. He stopped in front of a big garage door, put the key in the lock and lifted the door to reveal a dusty red Ford F-250. Katie rolled her eyes.

-You keep a truck in storage?

-Oh yeah.

-Is there any gas in it?

-Nope.

Katie sighed. Jack smiled.

-But that's why I've got cans in the back.

-Oh.

-Come on. We've got fishing to do.

He grabbed a can of gas from the truck and put it in the tank while Katie out their stuff in the car. Then they headed off to the cabin.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Short chapters have become the bane of my existence. I end a chapter whenever the scene changes and let's face it, the scene changes a lot. So….you're gonna get lots of short chapters. Hope you enjoy it!!

Chapter 16

20 minutes later they pulled into the stone driveway. Katie got out quickly and ran into the cabin. Jack grabbed their bags and followed her. He found Katie standing in the middle of the living room looking around in shock.

-What's the matter, Kiddo?

-It's…it's different.

-How's that?

-Our cabin was…decorated.

-Decorated?

-Yah, you know, professionally. Like my bedroom at home. The living room was done in blues and grays. The kitchen was green. Your room was…

-Ok, ok, I get the point. And no offense, Kit Kat, but I'm getting a little sick of you saying how everything was in 'your universe'. I understand that you spent the last 17 years of your life there and that you've got a lot of memories. But, we're here to make new memories remember? Can we just try and have a good time and not think about the past?

Katie nodded, shocked by his words.

-Yah, yah you're right. New memories. Ok, just let me change and I'll be ready to go.

-You've got to change? Why?

Katie laughed.

-Do you really think I'm gonna wear black pants and a blue collared shirt fishing?

-Why not?

Katie rolled her eyes.

-Never mind. I couldn't expect a guy to understand. Be back in a flash.

She grabbed her bag and ran down the hall to the bedroom. A moment later she reappeared wearing khaki shorts, a green print t-shirt and a green floppy hat.

-Ok. I'm ready.

Jack smiled.

-Yah, I guess that does kinda look more like something you would wear fishing.

-Like I said. You got the stuff?

Jack nodded his head toward the lake.

-It's already out there.

-Cool.

They headed out the back door toward the dock.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Out on the dock Jack had two folding chairs set up with a cooler in front of each to put their feet up. Jack sat down and propped up his feet. Katie laughed.

-You know, Dad, they do make folding chairs that have footrests. If you got one of those you wouldn't have to use the cooler.

Jack turned towards her, his eyes twinkling.

-Yes, but the handy thing about this arrangement is that if I'm say…thirsty, all I have to do is kick open the cooler and voila!!!…I've got a beer.

Katie rolled her eyes.

-Nice dad.

-Thanks. So, you want one?

-No thanks. I think I'll be the designated fisher.

Jack laughed.

-Designated fisher? How'd you come up with that one?

-Laugh if you will, but let's see who catches any fish.

Jack smirked.

-You wanna make a bet on that?

-Since it was your idea…sure. Let's say that whoever doesn't catch any fish, has to cook what the other person catches.

-What if neither one of us catches anything?

Katie laughed.

-Oh, I'm pretty sure somebody will.

-Ok then, let the games begin.

They both grabbed a pole and cast in a line.

2 hours and 3 catfish later, Katie stood up to stretch. 

-Well, that was fun. When's supper, dad?

Jack sighed.

-Give me a good half hour to cook these boys. I assume you like them fried?

Katie laughed.

-Is there any other way to eat a catfish?

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled.

-You know, one good thing did come out of this.

-You mean besides the fact that we actually have something to eat now?

-Very funny. I was thinking more along the lines of the fact that my streak of never catching a fish in my life continues.

-You're right. That's great news. Now, go cook my fish.

-Yes, ma'am.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Author's Note: I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to update for a week or so. But, if anybody is interested in reading more about Katie while I'm gone, I strongly suggest you read 'Family Ties' by Jezroll. Katie has a small (but important role) in that story. If you read it (which I hope you do) do me two favors: tell her that Katchu sent you and tell her to update soon.

Now, here's the good news. This is one of the longest chapters I've written in a long time. I really hope you enjoy it!

Random question: What's up with everybody changing their name? I've had 3 different people review me under two different names. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I don't care what you go by as long as you review!!

They sat out on the back porch finishing up supper. Katie had just polished off the last fish and was washing it down with a beer.

-Well, dad, you did a pretty decent job with the catfish.

-But…

-Sam's are better.

-I thought she couldn't cook?

-Let's just say she has a limited amount of possibilities when she wants to make something.

-Such as?

-Well, fish. Uh, spaghetti. Oh, and she makes a mean soufflé.

-I see. How about your fish? Aren't you the expert cook?

Katie laughed.

-I'm far from an expert. And, I don't really do fish.

-You don't do fish.

-Yah. I'm not real good with them. I can catch 'em just fine, but then I don't know how to make them taste good.

-Well, then, I guess it's a good thing you caught and I cooked.

-I guess so.

-Ok, let me get somethin straight here. You didn't get my hockey playing ability. Didn't get Carter's ability to cook a fish. Got all Carter's technical mumbo jumbo. Got your fish catching capabilities from who knows where along with your brilliance in the kitchen.

-Yah…

-So, is there anything good you did get from me? Besides my sharp wit and cynicism of course.

Katie smiled.

-There are some who say that's a bad thing.

-What?! Who?!

-Do you know how many times in my life I've heard 'Katie, why can't you be more like your mother? Why can't you keep your darn mouth shut?'

-Oy. Katie darlin', what am I gonna do with you when Carter gets back?

-Lock me in a closet?

Jack laughed.

-That's a great idea.

-Thanks.

-Well, we're gonna have to tell her when she gets back…

-Why?

-Um, because if we don't she'll figure it out on her own and that would be bad.

-Will she now? She is a blond remember?

Jack rolled his eyes.

-Yes, but she's no ordinary blond.

-That's for darn sure.

-Do you really think she wouldn't find out?

-Well, they say that the higher your IQ is the less common sense you have.

-Hmm. And she is pretty high up on the IQ scale.

-Yup.

Jack groaned with realization.

-Won't work.

-Why not?

-Your eyes. They're a dead give away, even to someone with no common sense. 

-Darn it…wait, how about colored contacts?

-What?

-We can make my eyes coffee brown like yours.

Jack grinned.

-That's a crazy idea. But…it might just work.

-I know it will.

Suddenly Jack groaned again.

-Jacob.

-What?

-He saw what color your eyes were. He was suspicious, but hadn't figured it out yet. If we change your eye color, he'll know something is up.

Katie sighed quietly and then looked up at Jack with pleading eyes.

-Well, couldn't we just tell Jacob?

-You don't think he would tell Carter?

-Not if we asked him not to.

-I don't know…

-Oh please??

Jack looked at her queerly.

-Why are you so eager for Jacob to know?

Katie looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

-Katie, talk to me…

She looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks.

-I want Jacob to know, because in my universe…he died 11 years ago.

-What? Oh, Kit Kat, I'm sorry.

He leaned over and enveloped her in a hug.

-We can tell him. You deserve to have a grandpa again.

-Thanks dad.

-Now, wipe away those tears. Let's go have some fun.

-What are we gonna do?

-I was thinking we should watch a movie or something.

-Sounds good.

They went into the cabin.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Author's Note 1: Well, I'm back from my vacation. I went to Florida if anybody wants to know. The good news is that in all my long hours in the car (we drove from Ohio to Florida and back) I wrote 9 chapters for my various stories totaling 17 pages. So, you'll be getting lots and lots of updates. 

Author's Note 2: The quote about 'The Simpsons' I attributed to Sam was actually said by my Biology teacher, just to let you know.

Jack headed into the kitchen and directed Katie to the living room.

-Why don't you take a look at our possible viewing options while I make us a snack?

-Ok.

-I'm kind of partial to the top shelf, but you decide for yourself.

-Top shelf. Gotcha.

Katie went in and knelt down by the video cabinet. She ran back to the kitchen a moment later clutching an item from the top shelf.

-Dad, we are not watching 'The Simpsons'.

-Why not? You've got 6 seasons to choose from.

-All of which I hate.

-D'oh. Not a Simpsons fan huh?

-Nope.

Jack sighed.

-Well, you definitely got that from your mother.

-Oh yeah. And I quote " I refuse to watch anything of artistic content that actually makes me dumber when I watch it "

-Oy. Well, that explains a lot of things.

-Like?

-Like the fact that you and Carter are so smart and I'm so…dumb.

Katie rolled her eyes.

-For pity's sake, don't blame the Simpsons for your lack of gray matter.

-Oh it's not that I'm lacking in it. It's just that I fill up most of its space with things the average person thinks are of little consequence.

-Such as?

-Such as…I can quote the entire first season of ' The Simpsons'. Do you want to hear it?

-No thanks. I get your point.

-So…what are we gonna watch if not Homer and his gang?

-I don't know. I'll have to go take another look.

Suddenly, Katie sneezed violently.

-Dad, what are you making?

-Popcorn. You want some? Or maybe a beer?

-No.

Another sneeze.

-I'm allergic to popcorn.

-What? How is that possible?

-I don't know, but it is.

-Well, uh…let me just uh…go get rid of it then, before you uh…yah…

He grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and ran out the backdoor as Katie let out another sneeze. A moment later Jack returned and found that her sneezing had ceased.

-Wow. That's really weird.

-Tell me about it. In addition to popcorn, I'm also allergic to snakes, homework and little kids.

-You're kidding right?

-Afraid not.

-Huh. Something tells me there's a story or two there.

Katie smiled.

-Yup. But, we'll save those for another time. Let's go pick out a movie.

-Ok.

-Say Dad, what did you do with the popcorn?

-I gave it to the fish.

-You dumped it in the lake?

-Yup.

-Oy.

They sat down by the video cabinet and started looking.

20 minutes later they still hadn't decided. Jack took a swig of beer, sighed and pointed to a movie.

-How about 'The Dirty Dozen'?

-No, that's too sad. How about 'Star Wars'?

Jack groaned.

-You know me and sci fi.

-Yah.

-'Jaws'?

-The shark's not real. 'Casablanca'?

Jack shook his head.

-The one movie where Humphrey Bogart doesn't get the girl. Too depressing. 'Airplane'?

-It'll give me nightmares for the flight home. 'Die Hard'?

-I've only got the first half on tape.

Then at the same moment, their eyes fell on the perfect movie. They locked eyes and spoke in unison.

-'The Wizard Of Oz'.

And so they settled on the couch and began watching the greatest movie ever made.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Author's Note 1: It has come to my attention that there are people reading this who have not reviewed. Which leads me to a question…if you've taken the time to read my 15,000 plus word story, can't you take a minute for a quick review to let me know what you think?

Author's Note 2: These next two chapters are a little wacky. Or is froopy a better description?? Anyway, I hope you like them.

As the credits for the movie scrolled on the screen Jack sighed.

-I love that movie.

-Me too.

-You know, I've never found anyone who really understood why I like this movie…until now.

Katie smiled.

-I know what you mean. Half of my friends had never seen it and the other half thought it was either boring or stupid.

-You didn't have very good taste in friends now did you?

Katie rolled her eyes. Jack laughed.

-I don't either. But, such is our fate in life. So…as much as I hate to disturb this beautiful moment, when do we have to be back by?

-Well, Sam gets back in time for a late lunch so…

-So, we should get a flight for tomorrow morning.

-Yah.

-Well, I'll go call the airport.

-Ok.

He grabbed his cell phone from the table and walked into the kitchen. A couple minutes later he walked back carrying a beer.

-We leave at 10:00.

-Ok. So…when do you think we'll make it back here?

-It'll be awhile I'm sure. It always is.

-I hope not. Say, dad, are you up for a game?

-Sure. What?

-How about a rematch of Phase 10?

-You're on.

Katie pulled out the cards and they began to play.

10 minutes later it was over. Jack had improved greatly and this time made it to the 6th phase, a run of 9, before he got permanently stuck. He sighed loudly.

-Ah well…tomorrow is another day…

-Please don't start with the 'Gone With The Wind' quotes.

Jack grinned.

-'Frankly Scarlet, I don't give a d…

Suddenly Jack fell off the couch. Katie didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned. She decided to do both. First, a quick laugh. Ok, that was funny. Now, it was time for the daughterly concern.

-Are you ok?

He straightened up and looked at her, a queer expression on his face.

-Katie, I think there's something cruvas with my fron. 

-There must be if you've reverted to using the Ancients' language.

-Yah…

-So, what's wrong with your head?

-I think, maybe…I'm a little drunk.

-Drunk? You don't get drunk. You hold your liquor better than anyone I know.

-Yes, well…there's a first time for everything. It's a cliché, but there it is. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll pass out now.

And he did.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Author's Note 1: I would have updated sooner but my stupid typing program crashed and I lost half my chapter. Thank your lucky stars it got fixed and I was able to redo it. This is another crazy chapter. I hope you like it!! 

Author's Note 2: Suzie babe, you haven't seen 'The Wizard Of Oz'??? It's a great movie. You've got to see it. Everybody else, thanks for the reviews!!! Keep them coming!!!

The next morning Katie woke up about 9, ate breakfast, packed, loaded the truck and then went to get Jack. He was still collapsed on the floor where she had left him the night before. She took a glass of water and dumped it on his head. Jack instantly sat up and sputtered.

-What's going on? What are you doing? What's…

-Easy, dad, easy. Just let me help you up and we'll get you to the truck.

She got him to his feet and Katie slowly guided him to the passengers' side. He got in and then looked at her in confusion.

-Uh, Katie, shouldn't I be driving?

-Um, no. You're hung over.

-But, you don't have a license.

-I'd rather drive without a license than have you drive without the full control of your faculties.

-Huh?

-Just buckle up.

He did so and they started off. Everything was going fine until suddenly they heard a siren behind them. Katie looked in the mirror and saw the red and blue flashing lights of a police car. They both groaned.

-Katie, are you speeding?

She shook her head as they pulled off to the side of the road.

-No, I was definitely going under the speed limit. Probably for the first time in my life too.

Katie rolled down her window as the cop approached the truck. He smiled at her.

-Don't worry miss, you're not in any trouble. This is just a random check being performed under the orders of the governor of Minnesota. I need to see your license and registration.

-Um…sure.

Katie looked over at Jack who handed her the registration from the glove compartment. She gave it to the cop and sighed.

-I'm afraid I don't have a license.

-What?!

-With me. I don't have my license with me. You see…I just got back from spending three years in Canada. My old U.S. license is expired and I obviously don't have my Canadian license with me, seeing as we're not in Canada. I wouldn't be driving at all but my dad here has had a little too much to drink and I didn't think it would be very safe to let him drive, seeing as he's inebriated and not in full control of his faculties.

-I see. Well, I'm afraid it's still illegal. 

Katie sighed. Just then, the cop did a double take and looked back at the registration.

-You're Jack O'Neill?

Jack nodded groggily.

-You wouldn't by any chance be Jordan's son would you?

-Yup.

-Wow! How about that!! Jordan and I go way back. Name's Tom. I've known him since grade school. He was the best man in my wedding. Say, I didn't know you had a daughter.

-Um…yeah, well, she uh, lives with her mother in uh…Saskatoon and I uh, don't get to see her that often. Heck, who am I kidding? I haven't seen her since she was born.

Katie smiled. Her father was one of the best liars she knew. In fact, the only person she knew who was better at lying was Harry Maybourne. They knew when to throw in a shred of truth and when to throw in some hogwash.

Tom frowned.

-Gee, that's so sad.

-Yah. But, the good news is I just got custody so I can get to know my daughter now.

-That's great. I can't wait to tell Jordan.

-No! Uh…Why don't you let me tell him? I think I need to get to know her myself before he does.

Tom nodded.

-You're probably right. Well, I'll let you folks go just this once with a warning.

Katie and Jack both breathed a sigh of relief.

-Thank you.

-You're welcome. It's the least I can do for Jordan's family. Drive safely now.

Katie nodded.

-I will.

She rolled up her window and they headed for the airport.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Author's Note 1 : Well guys I'm back from DC with a really long chapter. But, I leave tomorrow to spend a week at my grandparents. So, it'll be another week before I update. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through this very long story. I have no idea when it's gonna end, but I hope you'll stick with me till then!! Hope you like this chapter!!

Author's Note 2 : Just to let you know, I didn't mean to steal the whole idea about the 'all-powerful' Goa'uld. I thought of this idea before I even knew who Anubis was. So…here it is.

Jack and Katie walked into the mess several hours later than they expected to. Jack sighed as they sat down at a table.

-I hate it when flights are delayed. Especially when it's our flight.

Katie nodded.

-I know. We'll be lucky if we made it back in time.

Just then Jonas came walking up happily eating a banana and sat down next to them.

-Did you guys have a good time?

Katie smiled.

-Yup. We went fishing, and unlike some one…

She cast a look Jack's way.

-…I actually caught something.

Jack groaned.

-Would you let that go already? It's really starting to annoy me.

-The fact that I caught 3 rather large catfish or the fact that you've never caught so much as a minnow?

-Um…both.

Katie rolled her eyes and turned to Jonas.

-Is uh…Sam back yet?

As if on cue Major Samantha Carter came walking in rather hurriedly and headed towards them. To put it nicely she looked like crap. She sat down with a huff but didn't seem to notice Jack, Jonas or Katie. Jack cleared his throat.

-So, Carter, did you have a good stay in San Diego?

She lifted her head and sighed.

-Colonel, I know sometimes you're not that bright, but does it look like I had a good time?

-Well, no. But, appearances can be deceiving.

Sam took a deep breath and launched into her tale.

-Three days ago I got a call from General Hammond telling me to come back to the base ASAP. I immediately went to the airport but spent the night there waiting for my flight. Then when I found out that I wasn't going to be able to get a flight at all I rented a car…which broke down in a desert in Nevada, so I spent the night in the car. Yesterday I hitch hiked across Nevada and Utah. Last night I got picked up by a middle aged Hindu who spent the entire drive trying to convert me. He dropped me off about 30 miles from the base when I refused to. So then I bought a 10 speed with the last of my cash. About an hour ago I got hit by a Volkswagen and was taken to the hospital. I had to convince the doctors to let me go, seeing as I had 4 cracked ribs and a concussion. After they finally released me, one of the nurses was kind enough to give me a ride. But all things considered, I'm lucky to be here at all. Who are you?

She directed the question to Katie who had been sitting there trying to keep from either laughing or crying. Jack cleared his throat.

-This is uh…

Suddenly the siren went off. Jack sighed with relief. He really wasn't looking forward to telling Sam anything about Katie. Sam meanwhile was still staring at Katie who just smiled back. Jack cleared his throat and turned to his daughter.

-I take it this is your mysterious visitor?

She nodded.

-Well kids, let's go save the world.

Jonas and Katie got up and left the mess. Sam turned to Jack.

-Who is she?

-All in do time, Carter. Right now we have to go help some dude.

-What are you talking about?

-Come on. I'll show you.

When they got to the gateroom the iris was just opening. Jacob, Malek and Teal'c stepped through. Jacob ran down the ramp.

-Jack, we've got a problem.

-Yah, what are you doing here? You just left yesterday before Katie and I went fishing. What are you doing back here so soon? I was expecting some foreign guy. And how is it that Teal'c is with you?

Jacob sighed.

-Jack we really don't have time for small talk.

-No really Jacob, I've got to know.

Jacob sighed again. In his head he heard the voice of Selmak who complained about humans and their insufferable curiosity. He rolled his eyes at his dear friend.

-Malek and I received some startling news. We went to Chulak to inform the Jaffa there. Teal'c said that you should be told immediately so, here we are. We didn't even have time to head back to the Tok'ra home world and tell the High Council.

Jack smiled.

-Wow, for once we know something before the almighty Tok'ra. So, what's the news?

-A new Goa'uld system lord has appeared out of nowhere and has grown very powerful. I mean extremely powerful. He's on the verge of taking over everything.

Jack blinked several times in shock.

-Um, that's bad.

-Um, yeah.

-So, we gonna go take this guy out or what?

Jacob smiled with relief.

-That's what I was hoping you'd say.

Just then General Hammond walked in.

-Jacob, what's going on?

Jack turned to the general.

-Permission to lead a heavily armed team to…where exactly is it we're going, Jacob?

Instead of Jacob's calm quiet voice, Selmak's deep voice answered.

-Tarlq'ansowped.

Jack shrugged, not wanting to attempt to repeat the name.

-Um, yeah to that place.

-You've got to fill me in first.

Jack sighed.

-Yes, sir.

They all headed to the briefing room. Sam pulled Jonas aside.

-So, who is she?

-Who? You mean Katie?

-Katie. Yah, who is she? Where'd she come from?

-An alternate universe.

-What?!

So Jonas filled Sam in on the bare basics of Katie's arrival.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Author's Note: This is a critical chapter in the story that is going to set the stage for how things play out in the rest of the story. There's a lot of information jam packed in their conversation. This was probably one of the hardest chapters for me to write, so let me know how you think it turned out.

Everyone filed into the briefing room. As they sat down General Hammond turned to Jacob.

-Tell us what you know.

Jacob took a deep breath.

-Well George, I'll be honest with you. We don't know much. We learned from our Tok'ra operative that in the very large complex there is a centralized location that is very vulnerable to attack. All we have to do is take that out and the whole complex will go up in smoke. 

Jack nodded.

-That sounds familiar. What is it with the Goa'uld and 'centralized locations that are vulnerable to attack'?

Jacob shrugged.

-Who knows? Pride, stupidity, arrogance…pick one. It's lucky for us though.

-Yah…convenient too…so, I assume you know where this 'vulnerable place' is and how much explosives we need to take it out?

Jacob gulped.

-Uh…not exactly…our operative was compromised before we were able to learn that…

-What?!?! Jacob…how are we sup…

Katie interrupted him.

-I know where it is.

She spoke nonchalantly, as if she were giving the time and not an important piece of information that could change the outcome of the mission.

Everyone turned to stare at her. Jack sighed with relief.

-Where is it?

Katie smirked.

-Do you really think I'm going to tell you?

Jack glared at her.

-Tell us where it is.

She shook her head vehemently.

-The only way you're going to find out is if I go with you.

Jack rolled his eyes.

-Ah for cryin' out loud, stop being so stubborn!!

Katie laughed lightly.

-I can't help it. It's the Irish blood in me.

Jack continued to glare, thinking all the while that it wasn't the Irish blood in her, but the Carter that made her so stubborn. Or maybe a combination of the two. He sighed.

-Ok. With the general's permission you can join us on this mission for the sole reason that we need your intel.

The General nodded in agreement.

Katie sighed in satisfaction.

-All right. I can live with that…for now

Jack couldn't take it anymore. His patience with his daughter's stubbornness had come to a quick and decisive end.

-What do you mean for now?!?!?!?! This is the only time you will ever be going off world!!

Katie snickered.

-I don't think so. I'm not just along for the joy ride; I've had training just like the rest of you. There is no way I'm going to stay here on earth and pretend I didn't graduate from the Air Force Academy and go through the training program for the SGC. And besides, you guys need me out there. I know what's going to happen. Not just on this mission but on others.

Jack took a deep breath, trying to calm down the anger he felt boiling inside of him. He sighed and grasped for something, anything to combat her reasoning.

-But…how do we know that what happened in your little universe is going to happen here?

-Because everything else has. All of you are the same, every little detail. I even knew Jacob would be coming.

Jonas and Sam had been sitting at the end of the table, quietly taking everything in while Jack and Katie fought, when suddenly Jonas thought of something.

-Except for you.

Katie turned his way.

-Excuse me?

-Remember the hockey game? You're making changes. I mean, doesn't the very fact that you're here change what's going to happen?

Sam decided to join the conversation.

-Unless she was meant to be here.

Jonas looked at Sam queerly.

-You mean like a predestination paradox?

Sam nodded.

-Exactly.

-But, does that even apply since no time travel was involved?

-I don't see why not.

-But that would mean…

-I know.

Jack couldn't take it any longer.

-Ok. Just hold on a second. Is there a point to this, because this whole conversation is giving me a headache.

Sam sighed, slightly annoyed at the colonel's lack of understanding.

-Yes, sir. The point is that we can't go without her. On any missions, that is.

-What?! No…hold on…

General Hammond cleared his throat.

-Hold on people. Let's take this one mission at a time. We're all agreed that Katie will accompany SG-1 on this mission. We'll worry about everything else later.

Jack nodded.

-Yes, sir.

-You leave in 20 minutes. Dismissed.

Everyone stood up. Malek, who had sat placidly during the whole briefing, turned to Jacob.

-I will go and inform The High Council of this threat and this mission.

-All right. So, you gonna wish us luck?

-I fail to see what luck has to do with the outcome of the mission.

Jacob sighed.

-Just wish us luck.

-Very well. Luck.

With that he left and SG-1 prepared to leave for Tarlq'ansowped.


	24. Chspter 24

Chapter 24

Author's Note 1: Before you start reading this chapter I want say a few things about it. First of all, I haven't yet taken physics, or chemistry for that matter. Everything I know about those two subjects I have read from scientific websites. So, if you do know about those two things and you notice I err, please let me know. If you don't know anything about those two subjects, just nod and smile like Jack does when he's confused.

Author's Note 2: I know I normally change chapters when the scene changes, but if I did that here the chapter would be like 50 pages long. That's why it is divided up a bit oddly.

Author's Note 3: If you're wondering why I changed the rating it's because our favorite colonel felt the need to swear. It's not excessive, just once or twice.

Author's Note 4: And finally, a BIG thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Nothing brightens up my day and puts a smile on my face like a review. I think I enjoy your reviews almost as much as you enjoy this story!!

Jack had been pacing back and forth in their small cell for the last 20 minutes. The rest of them sat quietly, afraid to say something and incur his wrath. It didn't take a rocket scientist (although if it did, they happened to have someone who fit that description) to tell that Jack was, to borrow one of his favorite yet lesser-used phrases, 'royally pissed'. Finally he sat down with a sigh and took off his hat.

-An ambush!!! A freakin' ambush!!!! Jacob talk to me!!

Jacob took a deep breath.

-I guess our operative was compromised worse than we thought.

-Worse than you thought?!?

-Yeah. We thought that he had been discovered but was able to escape without revealing any pertinent information. Apparently we were wrong.

-Apparently!! We hadn't been through the gate for two seconds before they attacked!!

Jacob smiled.

-But, look at the bright side. We're inside the complex.

-Inside the complex with no weapons, no means of escape and no idea where the stupid 'centralized location' is!!!!!!

Katie grinned.

-Um, actually dad, that's not true.

He looked at her skeptically.

-Which part?

-All three.

-You're telling me that you have weapons, a means of escape, and know what we have to blow up??

She nodded.

-The, why in the hell didn't you tell us that before!?!?!?!?!?

Katie cringed.

-Gosh dad, there's no reason to swear. There's a very simple explanation. The Law of Causality.

Jack blinked.

-What?!

Katie sighed and got this funny look in her eye as she began to quote the famous Werner Heisenberg.

-"In the sharp formulation of the law of causality 'if we know the present exactly, we can calculate the future'- it is not the conclusion that is wrong but the premise."

-Huh?

Sam smiled, saw where Katie was going and added.

-"The more precisely the position is determined, the less precisely the momentum is known in that instant and vice versa."

She turned to Katie.

-You know, I've never thought of applying the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle or The Law of Causality to travel between alternate universes. How'd you come up with that? It's a very intriguing idea.

-Uh, actually my uh…one of my uh…professors came up with it.

-Really? Who?

Katie mentally kicked herself and tried to think of what to tell her. She obviously couldn't tell Sam that that she came up with it. Luckily, Jack, in his ignorance, changed the flow of the conversation.

-So, how does that explain anything?

Katie smiled.

-I didn't know for sure until we go here that the details of this mission were exactly the same. I didn't want to get your hopes up.

Jack sighed, confused.

-But you said at the briefing…

-I know. But, there is always going to be a slight possibility that the details will be changed, because you can't predict the future.

-How slight?

-Miniscule.

-How miniscule?

-Roughly .7 percent.

-Oh. Ok. I can live with that.

-Good. You don't have a choice.

-Right. So, uh, where is this 'centralized location'?

Katie smiled.

-You're sitting in it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Everyone stared at Katie in shock. Jack was the first to speak.

-What? Here?

Katie nodded.

-Yup. The prison cells are the center of the complex.

Jack scoffed.

-That's kinda stupid.

Jacob nodded.

-That would be that arrogance we talked about earlier.

-Yah…so, Katie, now that we know what to blow up, how exactly do you suggest we blow it up?

Katie smiled.

-I'm a step ahead of you.

She reached into her shirt and pulled out a stick of C4. Jack blinked in shock.

-Do you make it a habit of carrying C4 in your shirt?

-Only when I know our gear is going to be confiscated.

-Oh.

Jonas smiled at her ingenuity.

-What else do you have in there?

-Just this.

She pulled out a coil of rope.

-We'll need it later.

Jack sighed.

-You know, I dearly love C4, and as much as I'd like to think this is going to work…one stick for a complex such as this, just isn't going to cut it. Even if this is a 'centralized location vulnerable to attack'.

Katie nodded in agreement.

-Under normal circumstances. But, this is no ordinary stick of C4.

-Oh?

-It's got a half a teaspoon of Naquadriah in it.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

-What?!!?!

Everyone stared at her in shock. Jonas shook his head in amazement.

-That's remarkable. To find the right amount to get just the right explosive effect must have taken years of testing.

Katie nodded.

-It did. You spent a lot of work on this.

-I did?!

-Um…

Katie cringed. She had to stop letting things like that slip.

-Yeah.

He looked at her in shock and confusion.

-I can't even imagine working on something like that. With everything that my people went through with the Naquadriah bomb…I just…I couldn't do it. I wouldn't.

-You did. You were desperate.

-What? Why?

-Um…

Katie sighed. She knew she should have grabbed a roll of duct tape. She needed it to cover her stupid mouth.

-…long story.

Jonas nodded, realizing he didn't want to know. Jack cleared his throat and pointed to the C4.

-So, do you have more of that stuff back at the base? It could come in handy.

Katie shook her head.

-This is the last stick.

-Darn!! There goes that idea…

Sam turned to look at her CO.

-We could always manufacture some of our own.

-No!! You can't!!!

Once more they stared at Katie, who was vehemently shaking her head. Sam looked at her in confusion.

-Why not?

-Because.

Jack sighed.

-Kiddo, we've got to know.

She took a deep breath.

-They spent years experimenting before they found the perfect amount. Two days after they found it the NID showed up. There had been a mole in the SGC, biding his time and watching their progress. The NID wanted to supply all our armed forces with this new special C4 and have them use it in combat. We obviously couldn't let them do that.

Jack looked at her queerly.

-Why not? Sounds like a good idea to me.

Katie smiled wryly.

-That's exactly what you said. Until it was explained to you that each stick was powerful enough to take out three Goa'uld mother ships. If this stuff were used in combat they would take out a heck of a lot more than just the desired target. Hundreds of thousands of civilians would be killed and our own people would be at great risk.

Jack nodded in understanding.

-No target is worth that many deaths.

-Exactly. So, to make a long story short, all the C4 and the research went uh…missing.

Katie's eyes twinkled.

-They never found out who did it, and the NID were very unhappy to say the least.

-Hmm. Who was the mole?

-We never found out.

Jack sighed.

-Well, at least we can make good use of this stick.

Katie nodded.

-Yeah we ca…

Suddenly Katie sneezed violently.

-Great. They must have posted a guard.

Jonas looked at her quizzically.

-How do you know that?

-I'm allergic to popcorn, homework, little kids and snakes. Trust me, there's somebody with a snake out there.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
Before anyone could respond to her statement, the door banged open and a guard stormed in, proving her right.  
  
-A welcome gift from my most high lord.  
  
The guard chucked a bundle to Jack, who began rifling through it.  
  
-Is this all? I was expecting something a little more sophisticated.  
You know, some flowers in a nice vase, a statue, a picture to put on  
the wall, a lamp, some cupcakes with a nice handwritten note.or maybe  
a watch. Your underlings broke mine in our little skirmish earlier.  
The least you could do is replace it.  
  
The guard took a step toward Jack; obviously meaning to silence him, when Katie's sneezing became severe. The guard pulled back in surprise.  
  
-Fools. I don't know why my master doesn't kill you now.  
  
With that he turned on his heal and fled. Jack hollered after him.  
  
-Does this mean I don't get a new watch?!  
  
But the door had already crashed close behind him. The instant the guard was gone Katie stopped sneezing and breathed a sigh of relief. Jack smiled slightly.  
  
-It's so hard to get good help these days.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes and turned to Katie.  
  
-So, what's up with your allergies?  
  
-Well, um, it's kinda complicated.  
  
-You're allergic to snakes as in Goa'ulds?  
  
Katie sighed.  
  
-Kinda.  
  
-Then why aren't you allergic to Selmak, or Teal'c's symbiant for that matter?  
  
-Exactly.  
  
-What?!  
  
Katie moaned slightly. She had told this story way too often in her short life.  
  
-They never figured out exactly how or why it works. We first  
discovered it when I was about 14. I was on the base when some Tok'ra  
came through to discuss a new treaty. I started sneezing up a storm,  
and to make a long story short it was discovered that one of the  
Tok'ra was a spy for one of the minor system lords.  
  
Jonas looked at her, a strange look in his eye.  
  
-So, to put it simply, you're allergic to bad symbiants.  
  
-Doesn't make any sense does it?  
  
He shook his head.  
  
-No, it doesn't.  
  
-Hold on a second.  
  
They turned to look at Sam.  
  
-Teal'c's symbiant is bad.  
  
Jack sighed in confusion.  
  
-Huh?  
  
Sam smiled and tried to explain.  
  
-Selmak is good, but if given the chance to mature, Teal'c's symbiant  
would be just as evil as our captors. There is no difference between  
the guard and Teal'c.  
  
-That is not true.  
  
Selmak's deep voice spoke confidently.  
  
-That guard still serves his false god, Teal'c does not.  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  
  
-You are suggesting that somehow she can tell where a Jaffa's loyalties lie?  
  
-The evidence does seem to lead to that conclusion.  
  
-Such knowledge would be very valuable to our cause.  
  
-Yes, if we could isolate what it is that makes her sneeze.  
  
Katie threw up her hands in protest.  
  
-Don't even think about it. Dr. Fraser and her team of specialists  
ran every known possible test plus some. They spent a year and a half  
trying to figure it out and never did. So, they gave up and made sure  
I joined the Stargate program, so they could make use of my 'gift',  
which was practically a given any way since both of my pare.uh, since  
my dad was in command of SG-1.  
  
Jack glared at her near slip up and Katie once more reminded herself that she had to be very careful about what she said. She wasn't prepared for Sam to find out just yet, and frankly neither was Jack.  
  
Jacob cleared his throat.  
  
-So, uh, if you don't mind me asking.who was the Tok'ra spy?  
  
Katie quickly ran through the possible ramifications of Jacob having such knowledge and decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell him. As she recalled, the spy had killed several of the Tok'ra, although at the time they had thought it an accident.  
  
-Her name was Keili.  
  
Jacob's brow furrowed thoughtfully.  
  
-There's no Tok'ra by that name.  
  
-Yet.  
  
-Point. Well, I'll log that away for some uh, later time. Although, it  
would help immensely if I had some sort of time frame to work with. I  
mean, how long is it gonna be before this Keili show up?  
  
Katie pondered quietly.  
  
-Well, near as I can figure, for some reason or another my universe  
was about 11 years ahead of this one. Which means that you'll run into  
Keili in about three years.  
  
-That's a long time.  
  
-Yeah, it is. But, not as long as it could be, as long as it is for  
other things.  
  
Katie's voice dropped off as she was once more haunted by horrifying memories. She resolved that no matter how long it took, she would make things right, in this universe at least...  
  
All was quiet for a moment, as they tried to contemplate what she meant. Jonas broke the silence.  
  
-Katie, is it possible that you've just traveled back in time rather  
than to an alternate universe?  
  
-Uh, no.  
  
-Why not?  
  
-Well, um, there are some big differences that couldn't be explained  
just by time travel.  
  
-Such as?  
  
-Um, like the fact that in my universe Sam was a doctor, not a Major.  
  
Jonas nodded.  
  
-Yeah, that is kinda a big difference.  
  
-Yeah.  
  
Katie looked over to see if Sam had made any connection, but she didn't show any sign of knowing. Jacob on the other hand, made eye contact with her and mouthed the question, 'my granddaughter?' She nodded slightly, and held back tears. It was good to have Jacob know. After a moment, they broke eye contact, and Jacob turned to Jack.  
  
-So, Jack, all this talk of time travel and alternate universes has  
worked me up quite an appetite. Is there anything good in the sack?  
  
Jack sighed and once more rummaged though the bag.  
  
-Well, let's see. We've got some stale bread, some funky looking fruit  
and some sort of beef jerky like entity. And of course, a thermos of  
water. I wonder if this stuff is edible or not?  
  
-Toss me the jerky and we'll find out.  
  
Jack did so, and Jacob bit into the jerky.  
  
-Mmm. This brings back memories. They must have raided a supply depot.  
  
Jack started eating the bread and felt his tension melt away.  
  
-Colonel?  
  
He turned to Sam and tossed the fruit to her.  
  
-Uh, thanks. Um, Colonel?  
  
-Yeah?  
  
-I don't think we should eat it. 


	28. Chapter 28

Author's notes and general ramblings: Well, it's been a long time since I've updated this story, and I don't have much excuse, except that I've been really bogged down with school work and that I temporarily lost all motivations and inspirations. But, I think I'm back on track, and should be updating most of my stories relatively soon. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Jack stopped chewing and slowly swallowed.  
  
-Why on earth not? I'm starving!!  
  
-Remember what the guard said. This is a welcome gift.  
  
He sighed, confused.  
  
-Yeah so?  
  
-Since when do Goa'uld give welcome gifts?  
  
Jonas nodded, understanding Sam's line of thinking.  
  
-He wants a worthy opponent for his amusement.  
  
-Exactly.  
  
-Ah for crying out loud! Are you telling me that I can't eat this just  
because this snake wants to toy with us?  
  
-I'm afraid so, Colonel.  
  
He hurriedly bit into the bread and started talking with his mouth full.  
  
-Goodness, give a man a heart attack over nothing. I thought you were  
going to say it was poison or something.  
  
-I never thought about that...it makes sense though.  
  
Jack spit out his bread and started hacking. Sam laughed at his gullibility.  
  
-I'm kidding, Colonel. No Goa'uld would poison anyone. They like to be  
there, physically kill them, and watch them die.  
  
-Oh, well in that case...  
  
He started eating again and sighed with contentment when his stomach stopped growling. Katie smiled at him.  
  
-Better?  
  
-Yup.  
  
-Good. You ready to go?  
  
-Um...yeah...  
  
Teal'c, who had been characteristically quiet during the majority of their stay in the cell, suddenly perked up and turned to Katie.  
  
-What are you suggesting?  
  
-I'm suggesting that we leave now.  
  
-How is that possible? We are prisoners.  
  
Katie smiled impishly.  
  
-We were prisoners, but the door happened to get unlocked when our 'gift' arrived.  
  
Jack stared at her bewilderedly.  
  
-Come again?  
  
-The Jaffa who brought us the food was accompanied by another Jaffa,  
one who happened to have joined the rebellion against the Goa'uld.  
  
-And you're just telling us this now?!!?  
  
-I told you I had everything under control.  
  
Selmak's booming voice echoed their mutual astonishment.  
  
-This information should have been divulged sooner.  
  
-But, that wouldn't have been any fun. And besides, I thought  
everybody would like a chance to replenish their strength and enjoy  
this fine cuisine.  
  
Selmak, unfazed by her sarcasm, continued in his quest to get the full story out of Katie.  
  
-I was not aware that there were any rebel Jaffa in this place.  
  
-Well, contrary to common belief, the Tok'ra don't know everything.  
Though few in number, there are a handful of Jaffa amongst the ranks  
who do not believe their master is a god.  
  
-And how is it that you came by this information?  
  
-Um, the same way I come by all my information.  
  
-Which is?  
  
-How many times do I hav...  
  
-Guys!!!!  
  
Jack's shouting quickly got everyone's attention.  
  
-Do you really think this is the time to argue about this!? Can we leave first?!  
  
Selmak nodded his head in surrender.  
  
-You're right, Colonel, this is neither the time nor the place.  
  
Jack sighed with relief.  
  
-Thank you. Katie, you want to plant your special C4 and show us the way out?  
  
-Sure.  
  
She stuck the stick of explosives on the wall, and stood up, gesturing for them to follow.  
  
-Let's go. 


End file.
